Summer Blessing
by thisaintascene84
Summary: Jacob/Bella; NO vampires. Lots of love, laughter, friendship and sweet moments. For the hardcore Jacob/Bella fan! You'll laugh out loud and squeal in your seats!
1. Chapter 1

It felt like only hours had passed by, but I knew when I had came to that it had been more like months. He left me, he told me he didn't love me and left me alone in the woods...left me to unravel. He had to know that would happen which is what I focused on, trying to convince myself he wasn't worth my depression or a second thought. I'd avoided everyone and distanced myself from my friends at school and Jacob, nobody understood what I was going through. But Charlie had threatened to send me to Florida and part of me was relieved but I was more upset, Forks was my home now and I was forced to come out of my funk. I thought about calling up Angela or Jessica but knew it would be too much work and I wasn't ready for all the questions, I had needed an easier first step and I had known there was only one person who could help me.

I'd just shown up on Jacob's door step, or garage to be more exact and he was shocked to see me but as always he greeted me with warmth. He didn't ask but one question, 'Are you going to be okay?' and I nodded and that was the end of it. No 21 questions which I expected from him seeing as I'd not been around but he surprisingly just left it at that. I'm sure he knew I was broken and didn't want to pick up the pieces, which who could blame him.

Which is where I sat today, in the garage on an overturned crate watching him work on the Rabbit. It was just like every other day, my new norm and I actually didn't mind it or find it as boring as I thought I would. He made light conversation while he worked and he took breaks often enough that we could get into a good conversation and joke lightly. I wasn't myself just yet but with his company I was getting there. I wanted to laugh at his long legs sticking out from under the rabbit which he was working on, changing the oil. Every few minutes or so his feet would shake from side to side like he was trying to shimmy something into place with force.

It had been 5 months since _he _left and he was a more distant memory than he had been when it was fresh. I didn't find myself wishing he was around as much or thinking about what he was doing right now. I gave up on the emails to Alice also and just lived in the moment as much as I could, knowing that this was my life and I needed to make the best of it.

"Bella?" His voice brought me back to the present and I looked down to see him peeking at me from under the car with his hand out. "Wrench?"

I nodded and grabbed it from the yellow toolbox and handed to him quickly, blushing that I hadn't been paying attention. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"Give me one...more...minute." He was tightening something, speaking in between the twists of the wrench. After he was finished he pulled himself out from underneath the car and stood up, replacing all his tools in the toolbox and filling the car up with fresh oil. "What do you say to a walk after I get cleaned up?"

A walk sounded nice, a change from the constant inside of his garage which mind you I wasn't complaining. "I'd like that."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was chilly and overcast as usual but the wind wasn't blowing as fiercly as it normally did which I appreciated because I was freezing. I clenched my coat around me tighter and crossed my arms across my chest watching Jacob fumble with a stick in his hands nervously. Why he was nervous I couldn't imagine, perhaps it was just awkward now that the conversation wasn't flowing like it usually did.

He glanced up at me under his long black hair and smiled that smile that just warmed my heart, it was a smile I never saw him give anyone else but me. I returned his smile and he pulled me over to the cavern that we had set up with an old bench seat and blankets. It was safe from the rain and we used to play out here a lot when we were younger it looked the same as I remember except far more weathered. The blankets were different and the seat had seen better days but he spread a blanket over the seat for us and I sat down anyway. He then threw a fleece blanket over both of us and sat down next to me as I shivered, the whitecaps in the water beginning to get bigger with the new winds.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" He rubbed his neck nervously and I knew that whatever he was about to ask me meant a lot to him so I needed to consider the answer carefully.

"Sure."

He hesitated a few minutes before rubbing his hands over his face, "I've really...missed you over these past years." I knew he had, he eagerly told me this when I moved back in with Charlie. I instantly felt guilt wash over me as I knew I hadn't paid much attention to him after that. "These past few months have been...really great. I was..." He began to scratch his arm and then his bicep, he had a nervous twitch that I could pick up from across the room. "wondering if you wanted to...uh, maybe go to dinner one night with me in Port Angeles?"

My heart swelled with the way he put so much emotion into the simple question, he was afraid of the rejection he was used to me flinging at him and I smiled instead, really confusing him further. "I'd like that Jake." Truth was we both liked to eat, we both enjoyed each others company so why not? But _how _did he want this to go? "As friends?"

He scratched his eyebrow and I threw my gaze to the sand, he hadn't meant as friends. "We can go as friends, yeah." I knew he hadn't meant that but I just wasn't ready for this.

"Jake...I'm just..."

He cut me off, "No. It's okay." He nodded and I sighed to myself. "How about tomorrow night? Breadstix?"

"Sounds great!" I tried to sound more chipper, knowing Jacob had feelings for me was a little awkward. I didn't not have feelings for him, they just weren't profound and I was still coming down from the whole depression.

"Cool. I'll pick you up at your house tomorrow night at 6?" I shuddered, it would be nice to get out of town with Jacob after school tomorrow. I had several finals and papers due, I was ready for summer to happen so I could be lazy and re-group.

I shot him a smile and nodded.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jacob had arrived at 5:58 and sat in the driveway checking his breath several times waiting for exactly 6:00 to knock on my door which made me giggle. I'd thrown together a semi date-like outfit of black leggings and my chucks and a flowy tunic in grey. I paired it with silver bangles and braided my hair to flow over my right shoulder and brushed my teeth. At 6:00 on the dot the doorbell rang and I opened it to a sheepish looking Jacob who was dressed in khakis and his own chucks. I'd see his choice of tops later, he was wearing a leather jacket and his hair was in a low ponytail. He flashed me a sideways smile and I closed the door behind me after grabbing my peacoat and purse.

"You look really beautiful Bella." His tone was formal and I giggled in response, but was surprised when he opened the car door for me and helped me into the car.

"Thanks Jake."

He nodded and swiftly ran around the front of the car and slid in next to me, buckling his seat belt. "Ready?" I nodded and he nodded at me in agreeance and we headed towards Port Angeles.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

We had been seated instantly once inside the restaurant at a small intimate table in the corner, I knew as we were seated by the young woman that he had made a reservation. He handed me a menu and I took it mumbling a thank you to him, I was starving. I'd ordered a chicken parmesan plate and Jacob ordered a plate of chicken alfredo, both of us drinking coke.

"I like your shirt."

He glanced down and ran his hand down his chest and I found myself wondering what his chest felt like. I involuntarily blushed and he smiled at me, "Thank you?"

I shook my head, not meaning to say that so bluntly. "I...mean I think you look nice."

He smirked at me, tipping a breadstick tip into his mouth while nodding his head at me playfully. "So it seems."

I smirked in response, happy that our playful banter was back. "How's your alfredo?"

He spun a forkful and motioned his finger for me to come closer, "Try some."

I leaned forward, my knee bumping his but neither of us moved. I bit the forkful and chewed slowly, he was licking his lips and raising his eyebrows which made me want to laugh. My mouth was full and I didn't want to choke so I quickly swallowed and washed it down with coke and let out a laugh. "What are you doing?"

He shook his head and motioned for me to lean forward again, I did so but was confused. He raised his hand and gently ran his thumb around my mouth, wiping away what I assumed was alfredo sauce. He laughed and wiped his thumb off on his napkin and resumed eating. I didn't know what was happening to me but I was staring at Jacob in a whole different light than I had earlier. Was it because he was being so sweet? Because we were no longer buddies in the garage? Or was it because when he touched me my heart beat rapidly beneath my shirt?

"You ok?" He asked and I simply nodded stabbing a forkful of my chicken parmasean and carefully lifted it for Jacob to taste. He ate it and wiped his mouth with his napkin, "That's pretty good. Want to swap what's left?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan." I felt like I was being too rehearsed, like I was telling myself this was just Jacob my mud pie buddy. I'd known him my entire life and yet I was looking at him like he was someone new that I was interested in getting to know.

He swiftly swapped our plates around and I chuckled as he licked my fork clean before digging in to my plate. "What? Did you want this back?" He held it out as though it was a present and I let out a hearty laugh.

"No. No, you keep it." I began to feel myself let loose and let the awkwardness slip away. We finished out our dinner with friendly chatter about the upcoming week and how my finals went. I wished jacob went to school with me, I'd love to have him next to me throughout my drab days. Boy wouldn't Mike Newton love that?


	2. Chapter 2

The bell would ring any minute and I was inching my way out of my seat so I could make a beeline to my truck. Mike had been trying to 'ask' me something all day and I dreaded to find out what it was he wanted. It was a daily occurrence, Mike hitting on me or trying to get me to pay attention to him which I fought. I knew Jessica had a thing for him and I wasn't trying to get in between them, even if he had no idea she existed. 3:15 the bell rang and I was the first one out the door and down the sidewalk, I'd grabbed what I needed for homework that night before class and headed for my trusty truck.

I was just about to slam the door when Mike caught it in his hand, "Hey Bella!"

I groaned inwardly and buckled my seat belt over me to make a point that I needed to leave. "Hey Mike, I'm in a hurry."

"Oh, I'll be quick. Want to go to the movies with me Saturday night?"

I started to shake my head but he nodded, "Yeah, I mean we could get Angela and her boyfriend. You know, go as a group so it's not awkward?"

I could go for that, "Can we invite Jess too?"

"Well, that's kind of throwing it off balance?"

"If it's a group date, the more the merrier. Right?"

He realized I'd found a loop hole and nodded, "You are right, yes. OK Saturday at 8 I'll pick you up."

"No, I'll meet you there. I have other plans before hand." I lied, this wasn't something I enjoyed doing but prolonging my time with Mike wasn't something I wanted to do either.

"OK? Well see you."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hey Jake." I slung my bag onto the desk next to the crate and began getting out my Algebra homework. "Working hard?"

He was focusing on something rather hard and I don't think he heard me come in so I cleared my throat, he didn't move. He was hunched over his work bench tapping on the top with his pencil, curious I walked up behind him, lightly touching his back. However I scared him, he jumped, pushing me slightly backwards and my foot got caught on his air compressor leg and I began to fall. He tried to catch me but tripped over his stool leg and landed on top of me with a thud.

"Ouch!" I rubbed my head where it collided with the concrete floor and grimaced.

"God, Bella! I'm so sorry. You okay?"

"What were you doing?"

"Listening to my iPod." He sheepishly held up an ear bud and I smiled at him. "you okay?"

"Clumsy as ever, but yes. I may need some aspirin in a little while, but I'm okay."

He nodded and I suddenly realized the position that we were both in. His body was on top of mine one leg between mine, our hips pinned together and our faces inches apart. I could feel Jake's breathing speeding up and my heart began to race, my vision blurring slightly. "Jake, you can get up." I said while I clenched my eyes shut.

He quickly stood up, reaching his hand out for mine and helped me up. I shook the thoughts that flooded my mind away and sat down on my crate, avoiding his stares. I could feel my face was on fire and needed an aversion to this, I was unaware of why I was suddenly so attracted and aware of Jacob.

He'd gone back to his own homework, which he was doing at the bench before our mishap and we finished about the same time. He'd grabbed a coke for each of us and handed me mine before we sat down on the couch he had out there. I flipped my pop tab a few times before it broke off, he hated that. He always told me it messes with how the pop flowed out of the spout, that the tab had a purpose. He gave me an annoyed look and shook his head, I laughed and handed him the tab. "For you."

"I don't know why you do that." He sighed, tossing the tab in the trash next to him.

"Because I don't like it, it tickles my nose. That's why." I laughed, really it was just a nervous habit and I covered that up with the nose theory.

He shrugged and sipped his coke, "So why don't you turn it?"

"Because...I like to take it off. Why do you insist on not wearing shoes?" I challenged him, he raised his head and pursed his lips like he was thinking and then swung his head towards me and leaned in.

"Because I hate wearing shoes or socks."

I don't know why but I burst out laughing at his sentence and he joined in. After we'd stopped laughing I turned towards him on the couch. "Jake..."

"Hmm?" He swallowed a gulp of pop and turned towards me on the couch.

"Would you like to go to the movies with a group of us on Saturday around 8?" I didn't want to give Jake the wrong impression but I really didn't want to go and I knew Jake would make it better if not just tolerable.

He seemed surprised and raised an eyebrow at me, "Who's we?"

"Angela and her boyfriend, Jess and Mike."

"Isn't Mike that guy who won't take no for an answer?" When I nodded he clenched his jaw and sighed. "Yeah, I'd love to go and meet this idiot."

"You have to be nice."

He looked as though I'd slapped him, which I would never do. "Why the hell do I have to be nice to that idiot? He follows you around everywhere and won't get the hints you nicely drop, maybe he needs someone to spell it out for him!" his voice rose slightly towards the end and I cringed as it bounced off the tin walls.

I was confused at his sudden outburst and hugged myself anxiously, which Jacob noticed instantly. "I'm...sorry. I'm not yelling at you, I just hate that guy but if it will make you happy I'll be on my best behavior."

I nodded, "Thanks."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jacob begged to pick me up and I obliged, I threw on gray leggings, my trusty old chucks and a black tunic with a lacy back. He was in jeans and a t shirt and his chucks which I noted also made me feel funny, he looked good. I swallowed hard and fumbled with the radio as a distraction when his voice startled me. "I hate that song. All she does is complain about boys." he grumbled.

"It's Taylor Swift, of course it is. Isn't that all she sings about?" I laughed, turning it up a notch to annoy him and began to sing at the top of my lungs. "And if you come around saying sorry to me, My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be! I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive! You're a redneck heartbreak who's really bad at lying!" He laughed and threw my hand off the dial, switching it off. "Party pooper." I stuck my tongue out and we shared a good laugh. It was amazing how at ease I felt with Jacob, singing like that was something I never did but he brought out that side of me.

"We're here anyhow." He patted my hand on the console, a gesture that told me to let him get my door. I shook my head and laughed as he opened it, "Mah lady." He held his hand out and bowed and I took it and stepped into the street.

"Why thank you kind sir." I giggled, he smiled and we noticed our hands lingered, holding each others before I quickly jerked it away. "Let's go."

We walked up to the front of the theater and I felt Jacob tense beside me, I looked up and saw Mike standing there alone with his hands in his pockets. "Hey Mike." I said kindly. "Where's everyone else?" I had a feeling he didn't invite anyone else which made this even more awkward.

"Ah, had other plans. Who's this?" He jabbed his thumb in Jake's direction.

"You said the more the merrier, this is my friend Jacob. Jacob, this is Mike a friend from school."

"Ah. Hi." He paid no attention to him other than how tall he was. "We should go in."

Jacob and Mike fought over who would pay for me so I had slipped the ticket man money and bought my own, waving it at them. I slipped inside and motioned for them to buy their own as well.

Once inside I found a seat and followed Jacob towards the row but Mike pushed past me at the last minute, putting himself between us. Jacob put his hand out, thinking it was me and I was falling and grabbed Mike's arm. "What the hell are you doing?" He looked at me and then at Mike.

"I uh, just tripped. Sorry."

I shook my head at his attempt at a lie when I'd seen him shove past me so I couldn't sit next to Jake. "You tripped. Right. Go." He motioned for Mike to go and he shook his head.

"I asked Bella to come so I want to sit by her."

"Fine, she can sit in the middle." Jacob hissed, I put my hand out and touched his arm, it was really warm and I felt him relax at my touch.

"OK, geez." Mike shuffled past him and I sat between them willing the movie to hurry up and be done with.

Half way through the movie I glanced down at the arm rest on either side of me and Jacob had his hand there, Mike had his there both of them offering me their hand should I want to hold it. I shook my head and smirked, this was a nightmare for sure. The movie began to get gory and Mike flinched beside me Jacob and I not phased at all, this was our type of movie.

"Scuse me, I'm gonna be sick." Mike growled, fleeing from the dark theater startling me.

"What a douche." Jacob laughed. I slapped his arm playfully, his fingertips waving in the air on the arm rest, telling me to hold his hand.

I pretended not to notice his hand though, not really wanting to do this tonight. We finished out the movie in silence though and waited for Mike outside on the steps. As I leaned against the wall Jacob grabbed my hand in his and intertwined our fingers. I swallowed thickly at the feeling of his warm skin against mine, his hot skin actually.

"Jake, you feeling okay? You are really warm." I asked, wiggling my fingers between his slightly as a visual.

He nodded, "You let me hold your hand."

I bit the inside of my lip, this felt nice, it felt normal, it felt good. But my entire body was screaming 'you aren't ready for this' "We've held hands before."

"Yeah when we were kids. This is different." He placed our hands over his heart and I felt the thudding on my hand. "You make my heart race Bella, it scares me sometimes how fast."

I pulled my hand away and he dropped his hand but I took it again, placing it over my own heart so he could feel that mine was also racing. "I don't know what's going on Jake..."

He smiled at my steady thud and put his other hand behind my neck. I giggled as he inched his head towards me, our lips millimeters apart.

"Woo! Boy I am sick." Mike hollered, startling us apart. Jake shot him a dirty look, "What? I wasn't feeling well before the movie."

"How about that. So you risk getting Bella sick? How about I put you in the hospital with your fake illness and a real injury?!"

"Whoa!" Mike backed up, hands in front of him, "Chill dude."

I grabbed Jacobs arm, it was even hotter than it was a few minutes ago. "Jake! You are burning up!"

He shook his head and looked at me funny, "I really feel weird Bella. We need to go."

"Wait, we? I thought you said..."

"Not now Mike. I'll see you Monday." I didn't have time to hash out my lies to Mike, Jake looked awful and I needed to get him home. "Jake, you want me to take you to the hospital? You are scaring me."

I opened the passenger door to the rabbit and he sat down, sweat running down his face, tendrils of loose hair stuck to his forehead. He pulled his legs in and groaned, grabbing his stomach, "Take me home Bella."

I started the car and headed back towards his house, "Jake you need a doctor."

"We have a reservation doctor, just hurry. Oh god." He groaned, I was trying not to let myself panic.

I know in a normal circumstance I'd get a lecture from him on the care of the rabbit and not speeding but right now I was terrified something was wrong with Jacob and I needed to get him home quickly.

I turned off the engine and raced around to open his door which didn't help, I slipped in the puddle and fell. He opened his door and threw his legs out, trying to help me but I jumped up "No I'm okay. Here."

I offered him my hand and I helped him up, trying my hardest to get him to his door. "BILLY!" I yelled, hoping he would hear me. After a few times he came to the door, "Billy, Jake...there's something wrong!"

His eyes clouded over after he looked at Jacob and he pulled himself out of the doorway so I could help Jacob to the couch. It whined under his weight and he was beginning to shake, I pulled a blanket down but billy took it out of my shaking hands. "Bella, thank you but you need to go home now."

"No, Jake is sick Billy. I need to..." I tried to take the blanket but he pulled it out of my reach.

"Bella, please. Go home now, I will tend to him. This has happened before, OK I will have him call you in the morning when he's ok."

I wanted to ask questions, lots of questions but one look at Jacob convulsing on the couch and I was holding back tears. "OK OK" I got out of the way and Billy lifted one of Jacob's eyelids and looked sad. "You sure he's..."

"BELLA!" His voice boomed, I jumped and slammed the door behind me as the tears fell. I didn't know what was going on he didn't need to be so pushy. I drove home and waited for the phone to ring, but it never did.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: This is still fresh and new and im playing around with it so this will be all im posting until next week. Let me know what you think about it please! Love you all!**_

It had been a three weeks of Jacob avoiding my phone calls, everyone told me he had mono and had to stay home. So he had mono, why couldn't he at least talk to me on the phone? Why was he ignoring me? This was not like him in the slightest an it broke my heart. I was sitting by the phone, swirling my now cold cup of coffee in my favorite mug.

"Hey Kiddo." Charlie spoke as he grabbed his coat. "Look, you...I don't want to see you spiral into this depression again."

"I know. I don't either." I sipped the coffee, forgetting it was cold and grimaced.

"Well, go over there and demand to see him."

I nodded, "Yeah, I think I will."

"Be careful, it's raining pretty hard out there. I'll be back round 6 in the morning. Love you kiddo."

I smiled, "Love you too." It'd taken us quite a while to get to the point where we said that to each other, I never said it to anyone other than _him _or my family and I hated that.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jacob 'wasn't up to visitors' when I went, I had sat outside for 3 hours and got nowhere. Billy threatened to call my dad on me and I finally had given up. Jacob was obviously over what our friendship meant to him and it killed me to the very core. I needed to let it go and move on with my life, I needed to do something new.

When I got home I pulled out my pink folder and pulled out the paper. I stared at it for what seemed like hours and paced the room, going over pros and cons. I'd been offered a full scholarship to brown university and I only needed to send in this form to seal my acceptance. I don't know why I hadn't lately, but I chalked that up to Jacob and what was going on between us. Or what wasn't. I had thought there was something there, we almost kissed at the theatre and now he won't talk to me anymore what was I supposed to think? It was me. I needed this, a fresh start in a new place where nobody saw me as the bloodsuckers dumpee. I sealed the envelope and wrote my address in the corner, determined to not let myself fall into a deep depression again over this.

I had driven myself to the post office and dropped it into the box, fighting back tears as I saw it drop.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I was tossing and turning all night, it'd been a month since the movies and I was on day 4 of convincing myself to forget about him. Though I was failing miserably, I couldn't shake that something was wrong or that I'd offended him so badly that he couldn't bear to look at me anymore. I heard something hit the side of the house just outside my window and I sat up. Charlie wasn't due home for another 4 hours and surely he wouldn't be walking around outside. As I was about to lay back down Jacob's head popped into view and I screamed, how the hell was he up this high?!

He thumped the window angrily and I realized he wanted me to open it, I ran to the window and leaned outside "How the hell did you scale the tree like that? Are you crazy?!"

"Just move."

I moved to the side and he swung his body in and landed on the floor. I finally got a good look at him when I switched on my light. I was shocked, his hair was chopped off and short, dripping with rain water. He was a foot taller than the last time I had saw him, easily and he was in jean shorts and barefoot.

"When did you find time to get a tattoo while you were 'sick'?" I snarled, sitting down on my bed, still bitter that he pushed me out like he did. "And why did you cut your hair?!"

He looked at the floor, clenching and un-clenching his fist which was a new thing for him. His anger had been awful lately and it was a sure sign something had changed, but what?

"Will you stop yelling?"

"If you tell me why you've been ignoring me? What the hell did I do?!" I yelled, but I wasn't sorry.

Jacob took a step backwards and turned to face the wall behind him, he seemed to be counting. He finally turned around, his face softer his fists no longer clenched at his sides but hanging there. "I can't tell you what's going on with me, it's a tribal secret. But you can come to your own conclusion if you remember something I told you."

"So you answer my question with a limerick?"

"Bella. Will you just cooperate?!" He sighed and tipped his head back, breathing in deeply to calm himself. "I'm sorry. Just, hear me out. Please, I never meant to hurt you."

"Okay." I sat back against my headboard and frowned.

"Do you remember the story I told you on the beach?" he asked, kneeling on the floor.

"About the cold ones and the Quilete legends of shape shifters? Yes."

He didn't answer me, he just stared at me and looked beaten down. I shrugged at him and he sighed.

"Bella...what was the lee-I mean...Edward." he growled.

"A vampire?" I answered honestly, though I hoped he wasn't going to start a conversation up about my past.

"Which is a cold one." He helped me along.

"Right, and...?"

He stood up again running his hands through his shorter hair, pulling at it slightly making it stand up. "You have to understand this implication. Think about it, he's one part of the story..."

"Yes, and the other was a Quil..." I stopped mid sentence in shock, I couldn't believe what he was implying. He took my hands in his, shaking them gently begging me to continue. "Quilute. Are you...telling me you are a werewolf?"

He crushed me in a hug and I felt his body heat engulf me, it felt so nice and comforting. I wrapped my arms around his lower back and pressed my cheek above his heart which was hammering quickly.

"Bella that's why I was acting like that, I was on the verge of phasing into my spirit wolf. Dad knew and was trying to get you out of there so I didn't phase in front of you."

I began to shake, not my Jacob. I felt him start to shake again but this time it was from crying and I held onto him. I felt him clench my shirt in his hands as he cried into my shoulder, he was falling apart.

I sat there holding Jacob in silence forever, him kneeling between my legs, a million thoughts running through my head not one of them pleasant. I couldn't imagine this happening to someone, the fear you must experience before your first phase had to be so scary and here I thought he hated me or I did something. I couldn't imagine how scared Jacob had been, how much he had to endure or how he thought I would hate him.

Jacob finally looked at me with reddened eyes, "Thank you for letting me cry on your shoulder, literally."

"Our little secret." I said sadly.

"You won't tell anyone...will you?" He asked, wringing his hands together.

"Of course I wouldn't tell anyone, we'd both be in trouble."

"Thank you Bella." He pushed a few strands of my hair behind my ear and looked deeply in to my eyes. It made me feel funny again, a feeling i'd had a few times while with Jacob but it was a good feeling. "I'm sorry I worried you and made you think I was mad at you. I wasn't allowed to be around you, I had to do a ton of training and pack stuff and learn how to control my anger. It's what initially makes us phase, we have to learn to control it and eventually we can phase on demand."

I nodded, boldly running my hands through his short hair. He dropped his head so I could really see it and I frowned, "Your hair..."

He lifted his head but took my hand in his, his warmth around my small hand made my stomach do flips. "We have to keep it short. When we phase it can't be too long."

"This?" I rubbed my hand over his tattoo.

"Pack branding. The guys had to hold me down, I didn't want it but oddly enough I knew in my heart that I needed to let it happen."

"Then explain the jeans and I guess I can guess how you scaled my house." His fingers began to caress mine, enticing all sorts of feelings in my tummy as I stared at him.

"When we phase whatever we are wearing is ripped to shreds, we tie jeans to our legs and when we phase back to human we're naked. So we have to phase behind a bush or something."

I blushed, "Don't jeans hurt your.." I stopped that thought as I said it, playfullness dancing on his lips.

"It's not the most comfortable thing in the world, no. But it's what I have to do, I like that you think about me like that though." He laughed, getting a light smack from me. Our hands were still joined between us and I squeezed his hand in mine.

"So we're okay? I really thought you were done with me."

Shame crossed his beautiful russet colored face, "Bella I'll never forgive them or myself for making you feel that way. I wanted to call you the second I found out but I was bound by tribal laws and I knew distancing myself from you was better until I learned to control the anger and phasing. I have it pretty much down right now, I'm still working on my anger though. I love you. I mean..."

My eyes shot open at his bit of information he just hurled at me, he was back peddaling though, trying to cover it up.

"I meant I love your company I would'nt ever be done with that." He shook his head, he knew he screwed up that cover and I smiled but he couldn't see. His head was hanging staring at our hands.

"You said you love me..." I whispered.

He raised his head slightly and frowned, "I really...I just...I didn't..."

I put my finger over his lips to hush him, the feeling of his warm lips against my finger made my insides dance with nerves. "It's okay. Will you stay with me Jake?" The look he gave me was one that screamed 'the hell' and I released my hold on him. "To sleep."

He relaxed a little and I scoffed, "Like you would've cared if it was more than that."

He bit his lip and laughed, "I just, it's out of your norm to be so bold."

"Yeah, well...either you want to sleep here or you dont." I was pretending to be offended, I climbed back into my bed and he grimaced.

"I would...but my pants are soaked."

"So take them off, I won't look."

He stood frozen in his spot and I groaned, "Jake." I went to Charlies room and grabbed a pair of his boxers and tossed them at him. "Get in this bed with me."

I was being slightly bossy and extremely bold, I wasn't sure what had gotten into me but I liked this. Jacob asked me to turn my head which made me laugh out loud and he hissed at me to shut up before he growled 'move over' to me. I did and as soon as I felt him slide in next to me I flipped over and curled into his side. He put his arm around my shoulder and I laid on his chest, it was so warm and comforting to me. I yawned let myself relax in his arms.

"So, the wolf thing doesn't freak you out?" He asked, slightly humored that I had this reaction.

"No Jake. You'll always be the same guy to me, no matter what. Are you okay with the whole thing though?" I was tracing his abs, square after square they were so tight.

He hesitated and slowed my hand on his chest, tracing the tips of my fingertips. "Truthfully, I'm better than I was when it first happened. I was a mess Bella. I was angry that nobody warned me about this, I knew the legends but not that they were true or that I was one of them. Dad and I fought really bad and I stormed out of the house only to be met with the rest of the Pack. I wanted to tear them apart but they assured me they were just there to help me transition, into this...monster." His voice broke at the last word and I squeezed his hand in mine.

"You are not a monster Jacob Emphram!"

"Who changes into a werewolf?" He said sadly, my heart broke further in two.

"You do. It's part of you, it's part of your destiny and you know what?"

"What?" He asked, finally looking at me.

"I won't tell anyone I know, but I'll be there for you whenever you need me."

I felt awful for him, he was never going to get out of Forks like he'd wanted to. I knew he had to be furious with his Dad most of all because we had all discussed his college applications and he never let on that he wouldn't be able to go. Not that he could've said anything at the time, but I can understand where Jake was coming from.

"Thank you." He kissed my forehead lightly and I snuggled into his side.

A/N: Please send me a review and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob's pack brothers were furious with him when they found out I knew about their secret, they told him I wasn't an imprint or a member of the tribe and I was forbidden to know. Which opened up the whole subject of what the hell was imprinting and what did it have to do with him? They told him about it being a force of nature, the spirit wolf inside all of them would claim their mate and it would be impossible to break. He was so upset that he'd phased on the spot and tore through the forest and came straight to my house where I was finishing up an essay. I'd heard him knock on the window and I unlatched it.

"You know it's daylight and I have a front door right?" I giggled but his face was dark as he pulled himself through my window. "What's wrong?"

He paced back and forth in my tiny room and I leaned on the chair watching him wear a path in my purple carpet. He ran his hands through his hair but it stayed down because it hadn't been raining, though he was sweaty and a few tendrils stuck to his face.

"I'm...I...this is...not what I signed up for. I didn't want this, any of this. It's not fair!" I was thankful Charlie was out with his buddies for a drink, otherwise Jacob's yelling would have alerted Charlie something was very wrong.

"Jake, what's not fair. What happened?" I remained in my desk chair as his pacing slowed and he sat down on my bed with a long sigh as he began to explain what imprinting meant and how they all did it. I felt my heart break at the thought of him loving someone despite what his heart wanted, that sounded miserable for him. "Why'd you tell them that I knew? Maybe they are just messing with you." I offered.

But Jacob shook his head, "I didn't. While we are phased we can read each others thoughts, see whatever the others are visualizing like we are there experiencing it ourselves. They caught me thinking about how accepting you had been and told me that I shouldn't be around you right now."

His words slapped me in the face, I didn't fully understand any of the pack business but I'd kept all of the Cullens secrets I'm not sure why this is being made into such a big deal by the tribal council. "Wow. I don't know what to say to that."

He stood and began pacing again, "You know, it's bad enough this is what my future is. But why does my wolf get to choose who I spend my life with? The wolf isn't mating with her, or talking to her...It's...just stupid."

His voice was rising again and I stood up from the desk and stopped his pacing by putting my hand out, his hard abs rippling under neath my hand. I could feel his heat on my hand, his bare skin was so warm I just wished I could crawl into his arms. "Calm down. I mean, maybe there are ways around it. You can research it yourself."

I jerked my hand back and sat down on the windowsill, him on my bed facing me. "Maybe. I just don't like this. First I turn into a freaking monster then I can't leave the reservation for school and now I don't get to choose who I end up with? Isn't turning into a wolf punishment enough?" His face fell, his heart which was normally enlarged was broken into a million pieces. I didn't know what to say so I just got up and wrapped my arms around him in a tight, friendly hug. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and layed his cheek on the top of my head. I could hear his heart racing and wondered why, but I didn't ask. We held each other until my knees hurt from kneeling on the floor, when I adjusted them he released his grip on me slightly, pulling back.

Words never came out, he just looked defeated and it was so out of his ordinary I wished I could take away his pain. "You want to do something to take your mind off of it? Your pick."

He laughed, but the smile never met his eyes, "Anything?"

I frowned, he loved testing my fears and yet I knew he needed me to be strong for him for a change. "Yes, one thing, your pick."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I stared down at the ground, people looked like small black ants we were so high up. My knees were shaking and I was clutching the side of the guard railing with one hand and Jacob's bicep with the other as he helped the guide put his own harness on. Mine was on, and I made sure it was tight, I didn't care if it was pinching my lady bits, I was NOT going to fall out of this thing. Jake nodded and gave the guy a thumbs up as he tested his chords to make sure they were latched and turned to me, trying to pry me off the guard rail. My hands were shaking and he pried my grip off his arm and wrapped a strong arm around my mid section. "Thanks for doing this!" He was excited, which made me smile because he needed to be happy and forget about the whole imprinting thing even if just for an afternoon.

"Y-your welcome." I stammered, my heart feeling like it was trying to get out of my chest. I gripped my harness and shakily grabbed Jake's hand, which he happily clutched. His warmth doing little to ease my fears this time, the guides motioned for us to step forward as we were next. He had to practically pick me up, my body was in fear mode. "oh-oh god." I groaned, teetering on the edge of the platform.

Jacob took in a deep breath of the fresh air and smiled, "You have to get hooked up first so I'm behind you."

I nodded and let the guide hook me up to the tether, when Jacob had said he wanted me to go zip lining with him it took every bit of self control I had not to say no or yell at him to stop being stupid. But in the end I did it for him, but the catch was he had to go on the line with me and he was happy to do so.

The guide pulled Jacob forward by his tether and attached him to me and the main tether so I was sitting in his lap practically. "You guys can jump when you are ready, have fun."

Jacob waited a few seconds and leaned around me, following my gaze at the small buildings and people below and he knew I wouldn't jump. "Bells, I'm going to hug you and jump ok?" I nodded and clenched his arms around me, his warmth around me giving me butterflies. "Ready?" I nodded and leaned against his chest, I quickly felt the floor leave my feet and felt Jacob jump away from the platform. As our weight hung from the simple tether I clenched my eyes shut and squealed in fear, Jacob however was whooping and hollaring enjoying the scenery.

"Bells, I've got you. You should open your eyes, this is incredible." How he knew they were closed was beyond me, but that was Jacob...he always knew. I felt secure in his arms so I forced myself to open my eyes. The scenery was flying past us as we wove in and out of the forest, over streams and through the mountains. It truly was beautiful and was glad he'd convinced me to do this, I wasn't the outdoorsy adventurous type at all.

"Oh god. Okay...oh...Wow, this is gorgeous!"

He laughed, a free, young laugh that I hadn't heard in a while since everything got weird. "Thanks for coming with me, this is great!"

Our zip line continued to go down a hill at a slow pace, allowing us to take in the scenery. We dipped between some trees and glided over the lake and watched some deer frolic in the lake. My grip had become relaxed but Jacob kept his word and held onto me, I had a feeling he was the only reason I was so relaxed right now suspended so high above the ground.

As we neared the end of the line I felt Jacob lean his head next to mine gently and he kissed my temple but he planned the timing that way because I didn't have time to react or say anything because the guides were getting us unhooked. I knew Jacob had feelings for me, I just hadn't thought I was in the right place for a relationship with anyone yet. I couldn't deny I had feelings for Jake, but acting on them was another story entirely.

Our legs felt like jelly as we walked to the restaurant that was by the lake, we had lunch reservations and I was starving. Jake held the door open for me and we were seated instantly and from our table we could see part of the zip line. Jacob had ordered a steak and steak fries and carrots; I had steak also with carrots and a hash-brown casserole.

"So? what'd you think?" He'd asked excitedly, sipping on his coke.

"I actually loved it once I got over my fear of heights. Thank you for pushing me to do it." I say he pushed me, but he didn't pressure me into it. I just meant he encouraged me to do it despite being afraid, he'd promised to be there and support me and he was. Everything was better with him behind me it seemed.

"No problem. I loved it! Thanks for getting my mind off of everything." He cocked his head to the side and his eyes twinkled.

I giggled, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You are just incredible...You are so fun to be with, you make everything more fun. It's like I am seeing the world through your eyes and it's just...amazing."

I bit my lip, uncomfortable with the compliments. "Thanks. So, what's next?"

"Always adverting attention off of yourself." He sat his coke down and leaned closer towards me, "I'm not sure, but what do you say we go for a hike and go see that lake we saw where the deer were?"

I nodded, I told him that sounded good. We finished out lunch and headed up the mountain, I had taken off my t-shirt and jacob hung it from his back pocket with his own. My grey tank top was sweaty and I felt disgusting, but so was he so I shouldn't let it bother me. It was probably 80 degrees out in the direct sun for most of the hike, so our shoes came off when we reached the cool lake water and we sat on a log, dangling our feet in the water. It felt amazing on my tired, sweaty feet.

"Man, I could live like this for eternity and be so content." Jacob said, digging his nails into the bark.

"Would be sort of lonely."

"When I say 'this' I mean with you, so no." He pointed across the lake at a few deer getting a drink. "Look at that."

I cringed slightly, the sight of deer in their natural habitat was so beautiful. I knew Edward had killed so many deer doing just what they were, living their animal lives out in harmony and it ending so abruptly. I knew Jacob didn't kill anything or drink blood and it was nice knowing that.

"Take your shorts off." Jacob said suddenly, standing to his knees in the water. He walked to the shore and tore his clothes off, standing in his boxers. I blushed furiously and looked away as though I'd done something wrong. He laughed behind me, "Come on, you can either swim in your bra and panties or naked." He joked, I stood though, not looking at him and pulled my shorts down, laying them next to his. I would not take off my top though, luckily I wore cute underwear they were hot pink boy shorts with a lace waistband and black hand drawn hearts on them.

Jacob whistled as he whirled his hands around him in the water, "Now those are cute Bella." I blushed again, letting my hair fall around my face. The fact that I was in my underwear in front of him was embarrassing enough let alone that he was looking at my underwear and liked it. I quickly entered the water and only walked out till I was on the tips of my toes, the water was only above my belly button. Jacob was out much further and he coughed out a laugh, "Do I need to come get you shorty?"

I laughed but quickly yelled no, he would have to pick me up and I couldn't be that close to him in nothing but my underwear. He dipped below the water and I didn't see him, I counted to 20 and he still hadn't popped up. All of a sudden a pair of arms shot out around my hips and he threw me over his shoulder, his hand resting just above my waistband. "Jake!" I squealed, "Put me down!"

"Nope" He popped the 'p' and laughed, heading out to the deeper water. He finally let me down and I clung to his neck, careful not to touch my body to his. "You can swim, can't you?" He questioned, pulling away from my death grip on his neck.

"NO! Why do you think I stayed in the shallow end!" He lifted me like he would a small child and sat me on his hip, but I pulled back the thin material of my panties against his bare skin was doing things to me. "Jake, I want to go back up there. Please?"

"Sure sure" He took me back to the shallow end and once my feet touched the ground I splashed him in the face. He feigned shock and cocked his head to the side, "Oh really? You want to play that game?"

"You are an ass." I laughed, but as he went to grab me I turned to get out of the lake at the exact time and he got a fist full of breast instead of my arm. He pulled his hands back and groaned an apology and I wanted to die. "Was an accident." I splashed him again to show him no hard feelings but I was floating above us somewhere watching us play in the water. I could see myself liking jacobs touch, wanting him to touch me but I was afraid of it. I was afraid of the intimacy, jacob didn't seem bothered by it but you could tell he wanted to hold me and not just as a friend.

Jacob grabbed me from behind this time, just above my belly button and pulled me sideways into the water, soaking me. I squealed as the cool water ran over my sweaty, flushed skin and grabbed at his arms with no luck. I came up for air and pulled my dripping hair from my face jacob was standing there with his arms crossed and smiling at me like he had a secret. I immediately looked down to see if I lost my shirt or something and as I did he lunged at me again his knee going between my legs. I knew he could feel the outline of me on his leg, but he didn't let on. He kept pushing me backwards until he pinned me up against the log we'd sat on previously stretching my arms above me which caused my chest to stick out.

"Truce?" Jacob chuckled, "Say truce."

"Truce! Truce!" I laughed as he lifted me out of the water and sat me on a log, I'm assuming so my shirt could dry since he wasn't wearing one. "How about a dare, Jake?" I laughed.

"Sure."

"I dare you to take off your boxers and go skinny dipping." I knew the dare was lame but I intended on stealing his boxers and getting out of the water.

He shook his head and hesitated before going underwater, when he popped up he slowly pulled his boxers out of the water and handed them to me. But he didn't swim away he walked up to lean between my legs so his belly was on the log and he put his arms on either side of me. My legs dangling at his hips and my nether regions pressed against his pelvis. I couldn't see anything, it was in the water thankfully but I could see his 'cut' just before it dipped below the water, it was an incredible turn on and I blushed. I wasn't sure what he had up his sleeve but his close proximity was making my heart race.

"You happy now?" He breathed out huskily. I nodded proud of myself and hoping I had the nerve to follow through the rest of this dare. His face was inches from mine and I could feel his breath on my lips as he spoke to me. "What's the point of this little dare, exactly?" He questioned.

"Just wanted to see if you'd do it. But the dare was to swim naked, not just stand here."

"You wanted to see if I, Jacob Black, would have a problem being naked."

I laughed, a real big belly laugh. How stupid was I, of course he wouldn't he was naked half the time. "Jesus. I hadn't thought of it that way." I handed his boxers back and he clutched them in his left hand, but he stayed where he was and I leaned away from him trying to get his skin away from my crotch.

"Come here." He pulled me closer to him by the small of my back and we were chest to belly my heart began beating rapidly as I realized what he was going to do. I wanted to say no, I wanted to protest and tell him not to ruin our fun day but I didn't. As his lips landed on mine softly I put my hand over his on either side of me and let him kiss me. It felt good, he was the first person I'd kissed since Edward and something about it being Jacob was incredible. This was my best friend, I had no secrets with him nor him with me. Everything about us being together felt natural, it felt real and it felt amazing. His lips were full and soft, warm and he was an amazing kisser, there was no tongue but the way he moved his lips against mine set me on fire. I lifted my hands to cup his chin and tilted my head in the opposite direction of his so the kiss went a little deeper.

I felt his tongue brush my lip and I knew he was asking for access, but I couldn't bring myself to do it just yet. I pulled back and bit my swollen lips, "Jake..."

He shook his head, "No, it's my fault it was too much too soon. I'm sorry."

I met his stare and ran a thumb over his bottom lip, where my saliva still sat. "You are good at that." Causing him to smile, he pushed off the log and pulled his boxers on, I stood up on the log and we got dressed and headed back down the trail so we could head home. I'm unsure of what kind of conversation will be had about our kiss, or what it meant or what I even wanted it to mean but for now I didn't care.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: I got 8 reviews on these first four chapters that were amazing! Thank you for taking the time to send me a review and let me know what you thought of this new story. It's currently my baby and have 29 chapters written! Please continue to review, it drives me to write more and in turn, update more! Thank you goes out to: **Grumpy DelSan13 **, **April-Showers82** , **twigames** and **destineegarrity** for amazing reviews! A special thank you to GrumpyDelSan13 because they reviewed every single chapter. Another thank you to kind words from lunjul for a simple, yet sweet review. On with the story!**

After the lake kiss we didn't talk about it, he didn't try to kiss me or anything other than what we'd been doing as friends. What did change though is the amount of time we spent together, we went to school and spent the rest of our days, every day hanging out. He stayed over in my bed until I fell asleep just about every night unless he had a patrol, even then he'd stop by for a snuggle. I loved the feeling of his arms around me, their warmth was so soothing. I could trust Jake, that is what made our friendship so special and fun. It'd been two months of this, continuous fun and hanging out when I got a call from my Mother in Florida asking me to come down to visit for a week. I was torn, I would love to go see her and bask in the sunlight and maybe even get a tan...but I didn't want to spend a day without Jacob. As I was talking to her about it on the phone, Jacob jumped through my window and I waved at him. He motioned for the bathroom, and since Charlie was at work I just nodded for him to use it.

"I know Mom, I just don't want to spend all that time alone. You are working a lot, what am I supposed to do?"

"Bring a friend with you silly!" My mom laughed, "Your Dad said you and Jacob are really close, why don't you ask him? I'd love to see him."

I nodded, that would be nice but I knew he couldn't leave. "He has summer school." I lied, though at the rate he was going with Math he may end up there.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby. Well think about it, okay? I need to get to work. I love you bye!"

We hung up as Jacob came back in the room, "Mom?" I nodded and laid my phone down on the desk.

"She wants me to come down to visit for a week, I told her I couldn't. She calls every day trying to change my mind."

"Why can't you go? I am sure she'd pay for you." He sat on the edge of my bed, his 'v' peeking over his jean cut offs.

I drug my eyes up to his face and he was smirking, I had been caught and I turned a deep shade of red. "I just...I don't want to go alone, she works too much. It'd be a wasted trip."

He nodded and leaned back on my bed, laying down. His abs literally looked like a washboard, his chest rising and falling with each breath he took. I'd never really paid attention to his feet but his toes were very long and skinny and oddly they were never dirty as you'd think they should be since he never wore shoes.

"What's on your mind, Jake?" He seemed pre-occupied with something, and I naturally was as curious as I was observant.

He dug the heel of his hand into his eyes and groaned, "School sucks."

"Well, of course it does. But it's nearly out for the year, or are you failing math?" I giggled softly and he sat up, his abs flexing as he used them.

"No, I'm not failing anything." He chuckled, he knew he'd been cutting it close to failing all year. "It's the stupid year end ball. I'm on the court for Prince, so I don't know what to do."

"Year end ball? Those exist?" He shot me a dirty look and chuckled out a yes. "Wow. Well, you either go and accept your ballot or you don't...it depends on how much you care about it really."

He nodded and scratched his neck, I understood why he came here looking so distraught, he wanted me to go with him but didn't know how or if he should ask me. I hated dances, but I'd go if he asked he'd always been there for me and I'd love to return the favor for a change. "Are you wanting to go?"

He kept scratching his neck and then paused his motions to look at me, "Maybe." and then resumed.

I bit my lip and folded my hands in my lap, wondering if I should ask him if he wanted me to go or if I should wait for him to ask. I felt like I was being cocky but knew Jacob liked me enough to want me to go, "Jake...just ask."

He chuckled and paced my carpet and just ended up blurting it out. "Bells will you go."

"Yes, I'll go with you."

"Oh, thank god. Thank you."

I nodded, "Being nominated for the court is a pretty big deal Jake."

He shook his head, "Yeah, but it's also stupid. I'm popular at school so they want to crown me with some stupid crown and make me dance with the princess...why? I mean...it's a stupid ritual but whatever. I'm glad you said yes." He smiled that famous smile at me and I felt happy to help him out for once.

"My pleasure, I can help you out for a change. When is it?" I was expecting a future date and when he mumbled Saturday I nearly gagged on my water. "What?! That's in two days Jake." 

He nodded, "Uh yeah...I've known about this for a while and didn't have the nerve to ask you..."

I laughed, then let loose and really laughed. When it died down I looked at his confused face, "You owe me, so tomorrow after school you have to take me dress shopping."

He groaned and threw his hands up. "No no way! That's all you." I grabbed his hands and backed him into my book case.

"No shopping no deal!" I sang, "You can't spring this on a girl days before the dance finding dresses is hard enough!" I cringed when I heard myself lecturing him like I actually knew what being a girly girl was like and laughed. "Ohk, that was scary. I won't do that again."

"Thank. You?" He laughed, squeezing my hands in a joking manner, wondering if I was going to attack him after all.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Saturday afternoon I drug out my make up bag, a curling iron and...dress shoes. I cringed as I stared down at the strappy gold sandals we bought to go with the dress Jacob had picked out. He was actually fun to go shopping with, he was so funny and he joked with all the sales ladies and made the whole day enjoyable. When we'd found this blue dress though, I hadn't found it he was looking through the shelves while I tried on a few I'd found. I'd come out in a red dress and was disgusted with the way it hung on me but he was smirking and holding up this one. It was knee length in front, and fell just below my knees in the back in a ruffle. It had a belt at the waist in gold that matched the shoes he'd picked out with the help of one of the ladies who worked there. I couldn't laugh at him, he just looked so cute standing there with an outfit he wanted to see me in. But once I had the whole outfit on I actually got choked up in the dressing room, Jacob had been raised by his father but that didn't stop him from knowing fashion. He'd had older sisters, but they were so much older that they weren't really around while he was growing up.

I began the tedious task of curling all of my long chestnut locks and listened to the radio, Taylor Swift came on and I giggled. I was humming the lyrics when Jacob came through my bedroom door for a change, who had to laugh at me. "I knew it...you actually do sing her songs when I'm not around." he laughed, laying his suit jacket over the back of my chair.

I stuck my tongue out at him and looked at him standing behind me in the mirror, gently touching one of the curls. My make up was natural, but I gave myself a smokey eye that was really gorgeous on me. I'd found gold hoops I'd thrown on, my lack of jewelry would disappoint anyone. "You look handsome Jake." His sparkling white dress shirt did him wonders against his russet colored skin, he had a blue tie that looked cut from my dress it matched so perfectly. His suit pants were simple black as were his shiny dress shoes, he cleaned up even better than his cut offs.

"Look who's talking" He gasped playfully, "...A...girl..." He joked, thumbing the earrings. "You attached to these?" I shook my head no and he pulled out a small box that looked to hold a bracelet. "Before you get mad at me, my Dad wanted to buy these for you I just helped him pick out what I thought you would like."

I put down the curling iron and took the box, turning towards him in my seat. I hated buying things and having people buy things for me but when I opened the lid I gasped. A beautiful gold necklace with a bow with diamonds, diamond teardrop earrings and a diamond tennis bracelet with a gold matching bow sat inside. "Jesus, Jake..." I shook my head, but he put his finger over my lips.

"It's a gift, don't be ungrateful." He chuckled and motioned for me to face the mirror again and I did and un-hooked all of the jewelry from the cardboard inside the box. "Let me." He un-did my earrings and replaced them with the beautiful tear drop diamonds, followed by the necklace which he effortlessly hooked. He then took my hand in his and snapped the bracelet in place. "Now...you are almost perfect..."

I eyed him, "Almost?"

He laughed and pointed to my hair, "Unless this is a trend..."

I glanced in the mirror at my half curled hair and smacked his chest playfully, "Give me 5 minutes. I'll have to thank your Dad, these are beautiful. You did a good job picking all of this out!"

"Yeah, tell anyone I did any of that and I'll deny it." He laughed, he sat beside me as I curled the rest of my hair and he reached behind the desk to un-plug the iron. "Wow, you look so beautiful Bells."

I was gently blending the curls and put on a gold headband in the middle of all the curls. "Thank you." Tonight suddenly felt like a date, but he had assured me it wasn't one and that we were going as friends. ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The gymnasium was transformed into Stairway from Heaven and it was beautifully done, the photos of couples looked as though they were on a cloud. I had never been inside Jake's school or met any of his friends/school mates other than the pack and was a little nervous. But as soon as I got inside Jacob played the perfect host, introducing me to everyone and vice versa. He had a lot of friends, a lot! I knew Jacob was popular at school but had no idea he had this many and knew he had prince in the bag.

I'd encountered a few jealous girls which I had expected but they dismissed me like I didn't exist, you could tell Jake was annoyed and I kept putting my hand on his arm to remind him to calm down. It didn't bother me, this was not my school nor my crowd and he had a year left with these people. I'd managed to avoid having to dance because we made social rounds all night and I had slipped off to the ladies room to get some air. The bathrooms were massive and had been decorated to look like clouds themselves, they'd thought of everything. As I was washing my hands a girl I remembered Jake introducing as Jade came in, I smiled at her despite my dislike for her. "Hey Jade!" I tried to sound perky.

"Cut the shit, I know you hate me." She snarled, checking her pink lip gloss in the mirror.

"I do not hate you, I barely know you." Which wasn't entirely a lie, I just didn't care for her. She glared at me and turned to smirk at me.

"Oh sorry, that was me hating you. I want to dance with Jacob."

I stared at her, "Alright, it's okay. I don't mind, we're just friends." I tried to be nice, but she glared at me.

"Don't confuse me with someone who cares." she spun around on her heel and I pulled a stray curl away from my face. I hated jealousy, it ruined so many relationships.

When I emerged from the bathroom and found Jake at the table Jade was tugging on his arm, "Bella said it was OK, please? Just one Papi!" I'd assumed that was a nickname and I bit my lip and sat down.

He shook his head and crossed his arms on the table, "Jade, really thank you I am flattered. But I came with her, I'd like to spend the evening with her."

"She said you are just friends, so you can't pull yourself away from her for 3 minutes of your night?" She gave him puppy dog eyes and he avoided looking at her face, glancing at me with a fierce look of disapproval. He didn't know what to say, and I felt like I'd said or done something wrong.

"Friends or not, I came with someone and I'd rather not be rude."

"Bella..." She turned, finally acknowledged me, "Please tell him it's OK. It's one dance!"

"It's just one dance." I murmured, not wanting to cause a scene or make him upset.

"Fine!" She squealed with delight and went to grab his hand and he just offered her his elbow as she drug him to the dance floor.

The entire song, which ironically was Taylor Swifts 'Love Story' he kept batting her advances and putting her hands around his neck and not his butt. He shot me daggers and I tapped my watch and pretended I was taking a picture. The song ended and he rushed over to me and held out his hand to help me stand up. "Unbelievable." He grumbled in my ear and I snickered.

"Don't be grumpy for our pictures." He followed me into the cool hallway, his brows furrowed from dancing with Jade, he obviously didn't enjoy himself. I felt kind of bad for not sticking up for him and wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning our chests together. "Jaaakeeeee" I cooed, he was walking us closer to the photo set up, walking me backwards. I laughed as his hands went to my hips, I was clumsy and he was prepared to catch me. He was beginning to crack a smile and I jumped up and down, "Yes. Yes. Smile for Bella. Come on! Come on!"

He pulled away from me and laughed, "You are an idiot. Go." I stood on the pink 'X' and he listened to directions on how the photographer wanted him to stand behind me. He'd placed his hands on my hips, my hands over his and gave us a count and I'd hoped Jacob smiled as the flash went off. Jacob kept my hand in his and led me out towards the bathroom corner, where nobody was standing.

"Did you smile?" I poked the corners of his mouth with my index finger and forced his face to smile, his muscles rippled beneath them as a real smile took over his face. Mentally I told myself next time not to let anyone else dance with him, I had no idea it would have bothered him that much. "I'm sorry, I won't do that again. I just didn't want girls thinking I was possessive and hogging you."

He nodded and took my hands in his, "You know...you could be."

"Possessive?" I questioned, squeezing his warm hands in mine. He nodded, looking over my head briefly. "But that's not me."

He laughed, waving at someone as they passed to go to the bathroom. "I'm saying I wish you would be, you know? I am confused about everything, are we just friends or are we more? Because I feel possessive of you and need to know if I have the right to be."

I sighed inaudibly as the music stopped and a voice came over the microphone announcing it was time for the court to take their places on stage for crowning. "We'll talk about it tonight before we go to bed. Go and good luck!" He gave me a hug and I filed into the gym and fell in with the crowd with my camera to take pictures. I snapped a few of everyone who was next to him on either side as they pulled the prince and princess ballots.

"You have all voted, and your princess is...Hailey Trumourse!" The crowd cheered and the brunette in the pale baby blue mini dress stepped forward for her tiara and sash. She was pretty, maybe 5'8 and had long brown hair curled down her back. She was clearly not surprised she won and I shook my head but snapped a photo anyways.

"And your Prince is...Jacob Black!" I snapped like a paparazzi as he stepped up to get his crown and sash that read 'Prince' on it in gold letters. The crowd got even louder and girls began screaming his name, I picked out several girls saying he was hot and one said she wanted to have his babies. I blushed and headed for the table as they announced the King and Queen and let them do their couple dances. Hailey danced with Jacob but must have a boyfriend because she was a foot from him and not really paying attention to him. I'd snapped a few more of them dancing and placed the camera back in my purse and was reading an email from my mom on my phone when I felt Jacob hug me from behind, his sash crinkling between us. He laid his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my chest.

"Congratulations Jake." I bent my head slightly and lightly laid a kiss on his forearm and shut my screen off, returning it to my purse. He sat down beside me and laid his elbow on the table, placing his chin in his hand.

"Thank you, dance with me." I gave him a look and he shook his head, "You owe me!"

I knew I'd agreed to come to a dance so I should dance with him as much as possible, I wanted him to have as much fun as possible and took a deep breath, "OK. I'll dance with you." He smiled and offered me his hand, which I eagerly took.

His hands snaked around my backside, his fingertips dangling just above my butt causing them to tickle my skin. I wrapped my arms around his neck and suddenly realized the intimate position we were in, it was our first embrace that wasn't easily dismissed as friendly. Our faces inches apart, his warm breath on my cheek.

The entire dance he stared at me like he'd never seen me before, like he was memorizing everything about me. I got uncomfortable and laid my cheek against his chest, instantly relaxing and swayed to the music. A few guys walked up to him and told him it was time and he nodded, telling them he'd be there in a second. We finished out the song and I pulled up to look at him as the song changed to something faster.

"So, the guys and I did a skit this year and the school board wanted us to do it tonight. So I'll be right back and...don't watch." He laughed, I nodded and he took his crown off and handed it to me, it was red on top and had fake jewels glued to the tips. I sat it down and dug out my camera again, this had to be filmed.

"Yo! What up Res!" the youngest looking guy yelled into the microphone and the crowd went crazy as the music began. All of the guys turned their backs to the audience in synchronized movements and my eyes bugged out of my head...they were going to dance. I stood up and got closer, turning on my video feature.

The music boomed and they began to move to the music, lip syncing to cheesy music and thrusting their hips like they were humping the air. They all had smiles plastered to their faces as the crowd cheered them on and I laughed, shaking the camera. Jake stepped to the front and shook his hips to the metronome that played and then thrust forward on the down beat, it looked hilarious which I would assume was the point. He lifted his knee to the side and did the sprinkler as the guys all followed a beat behind each other.

This went on for about 10 minutes and I couldn't stop laughing at how hilarious it was. As it ended the principal came up to talk to them and I excused myself to the bathroom. On my way back to the gym a hand caught my arm and I spun around.

"Bella..." I recognized her voice instantly from earlier.

"Hey Jade, what's up?" She looked furious and it was somehow directed at me.

"Stay away from Jacob."

"Jacob and I are friends, that's all."

She scoffed, almost like she didn't believe me. "Whatever you are, you need to leave him alone. He's fucked up."

"Why would you say that?"

"Ha! He didn't tell you. Look..." She glanced behind me and turned suddenly, growling out, "Just stay away."

I stared at her retreating figure as Jacob came up next to me, "I knew you'd try to escape on me." He laughed but saw my face, "What'd she say to you?"

"That I should stay away from you. That you are fucked up...Jake, what'd..."

I didn't get to finish my sentence because he went after her and I followed to make sure he didn't do something stupid. He grabbed her arm and she smiled a fake smile, "Oh hey."

"Don't 'hey' me. Why are you patronizing Bella?"

She glared at me, "I was just warning her."

He snarled at her and grabbed her other arm, I stepped up next to him and gently touched his arm... "Jake..."

"Leave her alone!" He yelled, attracting an audience behind us.

"Oh please, she's a big girl. She doesn't need you to come to her rescue, besides...she doesn't even know..." She didn't seem afraid of him in the slightest. It made me wonder if she knew what he was capable of if that would change.

Now I was interested, what was she talking about?

"Jade. Stop. You've made your point, okay. Just leave her alone." His voice sounded calm, but I knew he was shaking. I reached out and touched his wrist and he grabbed my hand, clinging to it for comfort.

"I think Bella here deserves to know the truth. Maybe I should tell her..." Jade stepped forward and put her hands across her belly, something inside Jacob snapped.

"Get the fuck out of here. If I see you around her one more time you won't need to lie, I **will** fuck you up."

I furrowed my brow in total confusion, they obviously had a history of some sort I was a spectator to.

She scoffed and turned, laughing at him. I re-laced my fingers in his and tugged, his angry face meeting mine. I put my other hand on his cheek and he looked me in the eyes, "I'm sorry..."

I shook my head, "It's fine, let's go dance?"

He nodded and we wrapped ourselves around each other, I could feel his heart hammering in his chest. I rubbed his back softly, trying to calm him down and his heart rate slowly returned to normal and he let out a sigh. "Let's go." He smiled at me, a silent thank you.

As we went to the dance floor the music changed to something faster and girls began grinding their dates, I was unsure of how to dance to fast music but knew Jacob wanted to.

He shook his head, looking at all the people dancing and just tugged me towards the table but I stood still. "Didn't you want to dance with me?"

He looked at me as though I had two heads, "It's a fast song."

I nodded, "I know."

As headed to the dance floor I just watched the other girls, their way of 'dancing' wasn't much than rubbing against their dates and figured I could handle that. I bit my lip, unsure of how Jacob would react to it but threw caution to the wind and turned around in his arms so he was looking at my back. I glanced around the room before I bit my lip and began swaying my hips to the music, I heard him gasp behind me and I reached behind me to pull his head over my shoulder. His hands snaked around my hips, resting on my pelvis his fingers hanging dangerously low.

I wiggled my hips some more and bent forward slightly, moving my but up and down him. These girls couldn't see their dates faces, but they were all pleased with it and seemed to be enjoying it. So I kept it up for the entire song.

"Get it Black!" I heard one of his friends say, I tuned him out though. If I looked at him I'd break down and lose my courage to finish this.

I felt Jacob vibrate behind me, laughing I'd assume and he re-adjusted his hands to my hip and one on my shoulder pulling me tightly upright and against him. He leaned in to my ear and growled, "What are you doing to me." I was out of breath and laid my hand over his on my hip, he slid his hand across my stomach and pulled me into him and I froze. What had I done to him, indeed. His enjoyment was obvious behind me, poking me in my rear. I swallowed thickly and he swayed us to the music in a more romantic like embrace. He kissed my neck and wrapped both of his arms around my stomach, locking his hands together.

The music changed, but we remained locked together slow dancing with my back to his...excitement. I wasn't as mortified as I thought I would be now that this moment was finally here, but knew if I moved his friends would get an eyeful so I stayed put.

I pulled my butt away from him enough to stop the friction and turned in his arms, pressing closer to him so I was still shielding him. "Sorry." I bit my lip, suddenly turning shy again.

He shook his head and locked his hands behind me, "Don't ever be sorry for doing that." He kissed my forehead and I leaned on his chest, the rest of the evening turned out to be uneventful and wonderful.

Perhaps I wasn't just Jacob's friend...


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm SO pleased with the reviews on this story that I am posting TWO chapters in one sitting! You guys really made my weekend and I love you guys so much! I...really love this story and where I see it going. There's drama but not at all what you see in other fan fictions and I love that it stands out. I hit a snag so please review these last two chapters and let me know what you think! Love you all! ON WITH THE STORY!**

On the ride home, neither of us said much. Jacob was still wearing his sash and his crown had been deposited in the back seat of his rabbit. I was embarrassed at what I had done to him, but also proud that I _could _do that to him. I was torn between wanting to be with him and wanting to stay friends, because I didn't know if I would want to ruin our friendship. Then there was the whole Jade fiasco, I wouldn't ask about it but hoped Jake would clear that up.

When we pulled up Charlies cruiser was outside and I frowned, wishing Jacob could come in and talk. He jumped out and ran around to open my door and walked me to the front door, my heart began to hammer at all the cliche movies who made this moment so scary for us girls.

"I'll wait till you are in your room to come up, we need to talk." He kissed my cheek and I nodded sadly turning to go inside. As I shut and locked the door behind me I laughed at the irony of it, the things that are out there in the night wouldn't be deterred by a locked door.

Charlie was up and I told him about the night, well the good parts anyways. We laughed about Jacob's dance and he said he was glad we had fun, but dismissed himself saying he had an early shift.

When I got to my room Jacob was UN-doing his tie and sitting on my bed, facing me. I closed the door and took the heels off my achy feet, sighing I began to rub the sore heels.

"Bells, come here." I sat down and he pulled my feet into his lap where I was gifted with the best foot massage I had ever had. His hands worked the pain out of my muscles like magic and I laid back on the bed and began to take my jewelry off and the headband, Jakes movements slowed as I opened my eyes to see his hand stretched out and I handed him my jewelry, he placed it on the night stand and resumed massaging my feet.

He sat quietly for ages and I enjoyed his touch, the pain in my feet gone but butterflies replaced that pain, I knew something was on his mind. After a while he just held my feet in his hands but finally spoke up, "That girl...I went out with her one summer before you moved back." He seemed ashamed of himself and I propped myself up on my elbows so I could see his face. "She wasn't always this mean and bitter towards people." I nodded and stifled a yawn. "We...used to have the same group of friends. She was my first..." He paused and gave me a glance and I gave him an encouraging look, that would explain her insane jealousy. I won't lie, it was sort of heart-breaking that he'd been with someone but I knew it wouldn't get in the way of anything, we all had a past. "I...didn't know what happened. We'd gone to a party at the beach and I guessed I had too many alcoholic beverages or, I guessed I did." He stuck his thumb between the gap on my toes and rubbed them mindlessly.

"Is that why she was so nasty to me? She must still like you?"

"It's really not that at all. After that summer she told me she wanted to see other people and I was...mad. You know... I knew I never would've agreed to sleep with her voluntarily drunk or not I wasn't in love with her at any point. So I did some digging and found out she put the date rape drug in one of my drinks."

I gasped, Jacob was raped? "Oh my god, Jake."

He shook his head, "I'm not looking for pity, I just wanted to be honest and upfront with you. If you go round my friends we are bound to run into her again. After I found that out I confronted her and she of course denied it and told all our friends I'd cheated on her and that she had gotten pregnant and because I'd raped _her _she had an abortion."

That would explain what she was talking about and why she wrapped her arms around her stomach like that. I'd sat up entirely by that point and my feet sat in his lap, but his hands were on my shins. "I'm sorry she did that to you."

"It is what it is. But now you know the truth...you disgusted?" He hung his head and I scoffed.

"Of course I'm not disgusted, geez Jacob we all have a past and like you said It was involuntary. I'm okay, but thank you for being honest with me." He avoided looking at me so I slid into his lap, I was sitting on the bed my thighs resting on his lap. "Look at me." he did with sad eyes and I poked his chin. "You are one of the best people in La Push, everyone knows that and I am lucky I get to spend so much time with you. As for the dance, I had a blast! Thank you for taking me."'

"You're welcome. I had fun too, you looked so beautiful. Well...you always do, but you know what I mean." He scratched his neck and I kissed his jawline lightly, laying my head against his heart. As usual it was thudding heavily against his chest. "Oh, before I forget the guys and their girlfriends get together a few times a month to hang out, usually karaoke or dancing but they asked me to invite you. I know we aren't dating, but they really liked you and said they wanted to see more of you. It's up to you, I said I'd ask."

"That is sweet! I'd love to go but now...I need to get out of this dress, you want a pair of your shorts?" He'd left a few pair of cut offs here and boxers just in case a few weeks ago. He nodded and I tossed him a pair while I headed to the bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth and change clothes. When I knocked on the door lightly Jacob didn't answer, not wanting to walk in on him changing I knocked a little louder. "Jacob, are you done?"

"What. YES! Sorry." He sounded distant, I peered into the room and he was at my desk looking at something laying on it. When I closed the door he turned towards me, "We need to talk."

I hated those four words, almost as much as I dreaded using the other 3 worded phrase. I cringed and hugged my loose pink top to me, "Why?" I leaned over him to see what he had been looking at and I was angry. "Where did you get that!" My Brown acceptance letter, he'd found it and now I had to dig my way out of this mess.

"It was poking out of your trash, looked important. Why are you deferring this? It's an amazing opportunity, Brown is an outstanding school." His face was not angry, it was full of love and support but I still felt defensive, partially because when he found out why he'd be upset.

I shook my head and grabbed an elastic and a hairbrush from my dresser and sat on my bed DE-tangling my hair so I could braid it for bed. "It's none of your business."

He hung his head briefly and nodded, "You are right, your future is none of my business. Even if you are my best friend and I care about you."

My words cut through him like a warm knife on butter and I wished I hadn't said them, he was right to question my actions. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"Well I'm sorry I was snooping but you never mentioned school to me I had no idea you'd even applied to any out of state. Why aren't you going?"

I finished the sloppy braid and put my brush on the night stand. "I...just didn't feel like it."

"Why?" He got up and joined me on the bed, his 'v' poking out above his boxers and I found myself wondering what he had on the other end of that 'v'. "Bella..." He lifted my chin gently and smirked at me, I was caught again and my face was on fire. "Do I need to wear a shirt around you to keep you focused on one thing at a time?" He joked lightly, but it couldn't hurt.

"I don't want to argue with you about anything, so I'd rather not talk about it."

"So it either has something to do with me, which makes it an argument or it has to do with money."

I didn't say anything and he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Bella!"

"Well." I whined immediately, "Jake..."

"God, what were you thinking?!" His voice startled me and I glared at him.

"What was I thinking?" I knew Charlie was in the next room so I whispered loudly, "I was thinking that life without you was bad enough for the month I couldn't see you and if I could help not going through that pain again I would at all costs. THAT'S what I was thinking! Sorry if that's not good enough for you!"

He hesitated and looked guilty briefly before kneeling in front of me, I bit my tongue and threatened my tears to fall. "I...I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't know..." I didn't say anything. "I'll never be able to make that up to you."

"Nobody asked you to." I growled, still angry.

"OK. Well, you can do whatever you want I guess, it's none of my business. I'm sorry I got involved."

"Jake, it's not that you took interest it's that you were confrontational about it before I could explain."

"I know, and I'm sorry. Please, forgive me."

"Sure." I wasn't convincing and soon found myself on my back squealing uncle while he tickled the crap out of me. He knew where I was ticklish and he always went for the most ticklish spot on me, just above my hip bones.

"Say it!" He laughed, pinning me to the bed with his hips. I could feel his arousal slowly make itself known against my thigh and I wanted to laugh but I refrained.

"Unc-Unc-CULL!" I couldn't breathe and he stopped finally but kept me pinned on the bed.

"Now...try again. Forgive me?" He smirked and I laughed at him.

"You are forgiven, apology accepted!" I gripped his hands in mine, waiting for him to attack me again but he didn't.

"Thank you." He held my hands in his and leaned on his elbows.

Curiosity took over and I blushed before even asking the question. "Jake?" He nodded and released my hands. "Why haven't you kissed me again?" He looked stunned and I bit my lip.

He sat up and helped me sit up and I straightened out my shirt. He sat down on the window seat and I faced him on my bed. "Seriously?" He ran his fingers through his hair and kind of scoffed, "Because the last time I kissed you you shot me down."

I stared at him in disbelief, "You misunderstood my reaction."

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't saying I didn't want to kiss you, I meant that I wasn't ready for a make out yet. You tried sticking your tongue down my throat." I laughed, but he wasn't laughing along. "What's wrong?"

"I feel stupid." He dug his toes into the carpet and dug the heels of his hands into his eyes.

"You don't need to, it was just a misunderstanding is all."

"You know how many times I wanted to kiss you tonight alone but felt like I couldn't?"

I laughed, had I any idea...hell yea I had an idea. "I do, actually." I stopped laughing when he lifted his head, his eyes no longer soft and laced with a bit of humor. They were darker and full of lust, but he just sat there staring at me.

"And then you danced on me like you did..." he softly growled. I bit my lip and laid down, throwing the sheet over my head in embarrassment.

I waited a few minutes and felt the bed dip below me, I scooted over and turned my light off but we weren't going to sleep I guess because he lifted the sheets and pressed his lips to mine softly. I couldn't remember what his lips felt like on mine it'd been so long but it quickly came back to me and I grabbed his neck. The warmth of his skin lingered beneath my finger tips as I tickled his skin lightly and opened my mouth to deepen the kiss. I knew he wouldn't initiate a french kiss after the last time and I was ready for it now so I flicked my tongue along his bottom lip. He pulled back for a second and put his hands on either side of my face, allowing my tongue into his mouth. But now I was lost, I'd never kissed anyone like this before and wished he'd take the lead. Almost as though he could read my mind he pushed his tongue into mine and swirled our tongues together lightly.

The feeling was the most incredible thing I'd ever felt in my life, topping the way I felt when he'd touch me. His tongue was warm and sweet and very skilled, it made my skin sweat and flushed. One of his hands buried in my hair pulling me closer to him and the other was on my hip. He was laying to my side with his knee between my legs and I never wanted to leave this spot. If kissing Jacob was this amazing I'd made the right choice passing on Brown, who cared if I was stupid...they weren't the ones kissing this incredible man.

He suddenly pulled back and scoffed, "Damn..." I'd taken control of the kiss, despite my fears I guess he liked what I'd done. "Hey, you know we never did discuss us dating..." He laughed, kissing me again. He pulled back off of me just as I was beginning to sweat from his intense body heat and he laid next to me, on his side adjusting himself.

I rubbed my swollen lips and bit the bottom one, "You have a right to be possessive." Our conversation last night had been hanging over our heads and I wanted to be clear.

He smiled down at me, his head resting in his hand. "Do I?"

I smiled, "If you want to be my boyfriend that is."

He didn't answer, just clicked his tongue on his teeth and pursued his lips like he was thinking about it really hard and I playfully scoffed. "Oh my god." I laughed, pretending to choke him with my hands. He laughed and groaned against my hands.

"If you don't stop I'm going to tickle you again." he laughed, wiggling his fingers. I instantly stopped and kept my hands to myself.

"Okay..."

He laughed a throaty laugh and I giggled nervously, he had that look in his eyes like he was up to something. But it faded quickly and I snuggled in to him as he brought up his pictures on his phone with his free hand. "I think some of these should be on my wall." He showed me a few he had taken of me before the dance, a few of us at the dance and some random ones of him and his friends that I'd taken for him. He stopped on one of us together though that made me smile, his friend had taken it for us after I'd dirty danced all up on his junk. His face was flushed and he looked dopey while I was smiling like a dirty vixen, it made me laugh out loud.

He chuckled next to me, "What is so dang funny missy?" He flipped through some more outtakes after that dance and in one you could see him adjusting his pants by the table. "Oh for god's sakes." His finger hit delete and he groaned as another lit up the screen. He shook his head and tossed it to the night stand as I giggled.

He smiled at me, "You know that's the first time I've seen you go out of your comfort zone. It was pretty incredible."

"I'll bet it was." I laughed knowingly.

He laughed and shook his finger at me, "That isn't what I meant, though...yes...yes that was pretty incredible too." I smiled and bit my lip, he reached up and tugged me lip out and smiled. "But seeing you let loose after everything you've been through...was the best moment of my night. Thanks for being my date."

I smiled into his chocolate brown eyes, "You are welcome."

He kissed me sweetly once more before we let sleep take over, an innocent night ending in bliss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: HUGE thank you to **chinadoll381282001 **for an amazingly long review, it made me chuckle, thank you so much for taking the time to write all of that out for me. Other reviewers, **April-Showers82** and **twigames**! You guys inspire me to continue writing, thank you so much for continuing those reviews! Had a bit of confusion on my end because I read what I've posted on the fanfic app and it said I'd posted the same chapter twice, so I deleted one. Well, 6 is back up so it's something you've already read. Will make sure I double check!**

I sat surrounded by clothing, piles upon piles of clothing. I was attempting to spring clean, even though it was nearly summer. I needed to get rid of the clothes I didn't want and force myself to buy some, but my mom was coming up for my graduation and promised to take me on a shopping spree. I wasn't sure what all that entailed but I was kind of excited for some mother daughter time. I had a pile of jeans and shorts, all leaving me. A mountain of t-shirts and ratty plaid shirts, I hated to part with but knew I had to give up the past in order to move forward.

I also had all of my shoes in a pile, all except my converse that I would not bear to part with. They were my go to shoes for every day and I loved them!

"Whoa...your closet threw up!" Jake said as he climbed through my window, I frowned.

"It's daylight!" I giggled, "And yeah...it was acting funny all morning."

He laughed at my joke and planted a kiss on my forehead, sitting on the bed behind me. "What you doing with all of it?"

"Getting rid of it."

His eyes widened slightly, "Why's that, you going au'natural from now on?"

"You wish." I mumbled, tossing another shirt to the donate pile.

He chuckled, his toe pulling the waistband of my shorts away from my skin. "Maybe."

I smacked his foot and pointed at him, "You stop it." He smiled my smile and crossed his arms, playfully pouting. "What's up?"

"It's time for my daily work out." he wiggled his eyebrows and I groaned, getting up from the floor and stood between his legs.

"I need to finish this, but then I'm all yours." I kissed him lightly and pulled away to grab a garbage bag. I stuffed all the donations inside and put it by the door, re-hanging what I had left and groaned. "You serious?!"

Jake laughed behind me, "Looks like you need to go shopping."

I had 5 shirts and two jackets, one pair of shoes. Jeans, yeah I had 3 pairs of those and one jean short.

"Mom's taking me when she gets up here, was her graduation gift." I closed the doors and tossed a stray hanger on the desk.

"Oh, that will be fun."

"Yeah, I think it'll be fun for probably 20 minutes or so. She's not the easiest person to shop with, she's very..." I leaned into his chest and cupped his head in my hands. "Opinionated." I kissed him and he tugged me on top of him. This was what we did, we made out every afternoon it was really something I looked forward to. I knew a lot of my friends were talking about sex and how bad they were being pressured into doing it and I was so thankful Jacob and I were this happy just kissing.

He pulled back and acted like a literal light bulb went off over his head. "I could go!"

"With mom and I?" He nodded. "That...isn't a half bad idea. If you want to go, that would be fun. Maybe she wouldn't be so..."

He'd already went back to kissing me, I didn't care to finish the sentence anyways.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I glared at Jacob, sitting next to me on the opposite end of the sofa. He was flipping through stuff on his facebook and laughing at the jokes on his wall.

I shook my head in disbelief, "Are you not going to say anything about what just happened?!" I squealed, though quietly as Charlie was home.

He looked up from his phone, "What's to say?" He scrolled the screen and glanced at me when I didn't answer. He laughed, instead. "Bella, it's not a big deal."

I scoffed, it was a huge deal. Charlie had come home early and Jacob's hand was halfway up my shirt so his stupid wolf senses were occupied and didn't hear his cruiser pull into the driveway so he walked in on us. When I say that I mean as he was fumbling inside my shirt! He was rubbing the skin below my breasts, he was still on first base. But to Charlie, it obviously looked differently.

Charlie didn't know we were dating yet, so it came as quite the shock to walk in on us in that position. He hadn't been too thrilled and yelled at me to get up and for both of us to go downstairs, he was upstairs 'composing himself' for _the talk._ And Jacob was sitting here playing on his phone like it wasn't a big deal I was about to explode!

"JAKE!" I hissed. He sighed and shoved his phone in his pocket and scooted towards me on the sofa.

"What?"

"He caught you with your hand up my shirt!" I whispered.

He shook his head, "So? You are 18..."

I was, it was true. But that didn't mean I wanted my Dad to know about what I did with my boyfriend, especially since it was his best friends Son. "Ugh you don't get it."

He leaned in to say something but Charlie cleared his throat and he sprung to the opposite side of the couch.

Charlie sat in the chair facing us both, his face red and he laid his phone on the table. No doubt he was probably on the phone with my Mom and I nearly lost it. "We obviously need to talk about what I...saw up there."

Jacob leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and nodded. I could see him in my peripheral vision, I couldn't bare to look at him with my Dad glaring at us.

"Now Bella, you are 18 now and I can't stop you from...whatever it is you 18 year olds do." He waved his hand awkwardly and pointed at Jake, "But you, you are a minor and that's statutory rape." I felt my face set fire and said nothing, cops daughter...what could you do.

"Charlie..." Jacob started to protest but Charlie was in his parent shoes tonight.

"Now hold on, im not finished. Sex is..."

"Charlie..." Jacob tried again.

"BOY!" His voice boomed, but Jacob didn't seem phased. He was used to loud voices.

"Sir, we aren't 'doing' anything. We just kiss, that's it." He spat out quickly.

Charlie adjusted his gun holster and frowned, "You are a horny little bastard, I see your type all the time. You get my daughter pregnant and you'll be meeting Betty."

Jacob was scrunching his face up, confused as to whom betty was and why she was so intimidating. Betty was his gun.

"Dad, calm down." I finally chimed in. "He's telling you the truth."

He shook his head, "That was NOT just kissing up there! His hand was in your t-shirt Bella."

I nodded, Jacob being no real help. "I know, I swear to you though we aren't having..."

I couldn't even say the word let alone think about doing it but Jake leaned forward, clapping his hands together loudly, "Sex. The word she's looking for is sex and WE are not having it. We aren't messing around either, strictly kissing, what you saw was my fault. I never do that, but I was rubbing her stomach, I swear." His hands went in the air as Charlie made a strained groan in his throat.

He looked at me and back to Jacob, "Whatever you two were doing...you need to cool it. I know you two do this every afternoon, it's going to lead to other things. I can't stop you," He pointed to me, "But you..." He pointed at Jacob and growled, "I'll stop you!"

"Sir, I understand. You have nothing to worry about though, I promise."

"Promise? A promise not to have sex from a teenaged boy is called a LIE! You think I was born yesterday?!" His voice was getting louder and my heart was racing. Jacob chuckled and I wanted to crawl in a hole, "AM I FUNNY TO YOU?!"

Jacob cooly leaned forward, "Well, kind of. I mean, you are flipping out about us having sex which we aren't. Shouldn't you save all this pent up anger and direct at something worthy of it? I mean...you are going to pop a vein Charlie."

"Boy, I've known you your whole life. Don't you tell me I'm mis-directing my anger, I know you too well." His knowing look at Jacob sent my body into a massive blushing episode, Charlie knew something. I just hoped it was the episode with Jade and not another girl.

Jacob nodded, "I understand that you do, but I don't have intentions with her."

I sat on the couch between the two as they talked about something between them I had no clue about.

Charlie growled this time, "I know you've 'had' intentions wether they be with my daughter or not. I know what you have done, so don't act all innocent with me right now. And she, she deserves to know the truth."

I began to think there was more to this than I thought when Jake turned to me, "Bella does know, I told her before we started dating. About Jade..." He tried to help me out and I nodded.

"Yeah, I know."

"And that doesn't bother you Bells?" He asked, leaning back in his chair.

I bit my lip, I never wanted to touch Jake again at this point. "He explained everything to me, what's in our pasts shouldn't effect our future."

He looked at me though I wasn't told the full story, "Jacob, what exactly did you tell her? A doctored up version?"

Jacob sighed, "I told her what was necessary to understand the situation, she doesn't need details."

"Okay, hold up!" I sat forward, suddenly angry I was being talked about like I wasn't there. "What are you guys talking about? Did you sleep with Jade out of drunkenness and a date rape drug or is there more to it?!"

They exchanged a glance and Jacob sighed, shooting Charlie a dirty look.

Charlie looked at me and back to Jacob and sighed, "TELL HER!" He yelled one more time causing me to blink a few times. He got up and headed upstairs, I held my breath until his door slammed and Jacob relaxed next to me.

"Jesus." Jacob sighed, "Look, what he's getting at is that I didn't tell you the whole story about Jade."

"Obviously!" I hugged myself and put my leg out on the couch to stop him from being able to sit closer to me, he got the point and stayed put.

"I was dating Jade for a while and there were rumors flying around school that I was trying to get in her pants. I, being a guy, played along and acted all cocky about it and you can guess after it happened I couldn't say I didn't want it to happen because i'd look stupid. So, I just let everyone think she'd let me in her pants and dumped me cause I was not good in bed."

"Why would you do all of that?! Charlie thinks you are a man whore."

"I know. But I'm being honest with you, I'd never lie to you."

I was angry at Jacob, but I wasn't sure why so I told him to go home and locked the door behind him. I believed Jacob, I truly did but the fact that everyone in town thought he was a player bothered me. The fact that my own Dad thought so REALLY bothered me, it made me feel cheapened.

I locked my window and closed my curtains for the first time in a long time and crawled into bed waiting for sleep to come over me. Though it never did...I tossed and turned listlessly for hours. I tried reading my dog eared copy of Little Women and playing on my phone, nothing brought sleep. I glanced at the clock and realized I had been laying in bed for 5 hours and felt stupid for locking Jacob out. He'd knocked on it a few times and I pretended not to hear him, I had ignored his texts too. But I felt bad, I needed him and wished I hadn't done that.

_Bella: Jake, you awake?_

Few minutes later I got a text back.

_Jake: Yuss._

_Bella: I was mad at you, so I pretended to be asleep and now I feel stupid. I'm sorry._

_Jake: HA! You can't sleep...can you?_

I laughed out loud, what an ass.

_Bella: Ass. _

_Jake: HA! Be over in a few._

_Bella: Thanks._

True to his word 6 minutes later he scaled the side of my house and came through my window, latching it behind him.

I lifted my arms up and squeezed my fists open and shut, "C'mere!' I whispered. He smiled and climbed in next to me, I yawned and curled into his side.

"Hold on there." He pulled away from me and I wimpered, "You need to tell me why you were mad at me. Is it because of Charlie walking in on us? Me not caring? Or the whole Jade debacle."

"All of the above. I trust you, it just bothers me that you let everyone think what they wanted and now they probably look at me like a slut or something."

He groaned, "I didn't think of it like that, I'll try and clear things up. I didn't care back then, but I see your point. I'll get on some damage control, I know she did the same thing to another kid I'll see if we can't you know..." I nodded. "As for Charlie, I shouldn't have been in your shirt and he's mad because he thinks I'm after something, and I'm not. I'll fix that too, just give me some time." I nodded again, almost wishing he hadn't said he wasn't after one thing. "And for me not caring, you are very wrong about that I just handle things very differently than you do. I was dying inside."

"Really." I stated more than asked, he hid his fear well then. I was jealous.

"Yes really!" he laughed, "You were mad at me for not caring? Aww, I'm sorry. You should've just let me in when I tried around 11, I would've fixed this sooner."

I had a tendency to shut down rather than communicate, it's what I was used to. "I'm sorry..."

He squeezed me to his chest and I felt my eyelids flutter closed, his warmth engulfing me and easing all of my worries away. I settled in and felt him kiss my forehead before I drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I'm on Vacation, free wifi that is iffy but I'm able to upload to fanfiction at least. Please keep me in your thoughts, my fathers best friend whom I've known since birth had a massive stroke and passed away on the 4th. He will be greatly missed. I'd like to thank ALL of my reviewers, you are incredible sources of power and happiness for me. I live to write for you guys, I love you so much.**

My mom arrived with Phil two days before Graduation and she drug me to every shopping mall in the radius, which was two and I couldn't turn down anything she wanted to purchase for me in the off chance I decided to attend college. Jacob had pack responsibilities so he wasn't able to attend and Phil wanted us to have a mother daughter outing and stayed back at the hotel to catch up on business.

"Bella!" She was holding up a mustard yellow dress with buttons on the bust and it reminded me of hot dogs, I must have pulled a face because she sighed and hung it back on it's rack. "You are so hard to shop for, what did you pick out?" She eyed my single pair of skinny jeans and eyelet blouse and clicked her tongue, "Bella...come on. Don't you want to, I don't know...change up your look? You've worn these comfortable go-to clothes since junior high."

I hugged the comfortable clothes tightly to my chest, "Yes and I love them." I sighed dramatically. "I guess you are right, I could venture a little." She clapped her hands together and I hung the shirt back up, "I said a little mom, don't go crazy." I put the jeans back as she tugged me towards the teen section and I groaned. "Mom, I'm not a teen anymore."

"Yes, but you have the body of one and these clothes are so cute! Look at this shirt!" She held up a white short sleeve shirt with a wolf on it made of lace and I bit my lip, hard. "What, you don't like this either?"

"No, I love that one." I smirked slightly and she smiled checking the tag, "Medium?"

I took it from her and smiled, Jacob would love this one. "Yeah, medium should be ok. I'll try everything on before we leave."

A couple hours and lots of money later my moms card was smoking and my feet were barking. We stopped for a much needed break for some lunch at a cafe inside the mall food court and she leaned in towards me with a girlish nature to her and I laughed. "Why are you looking at me like that." 

"I want to meet Jacob." She bit her lip and widened her eyes, "I want to meet this boy who swept my daughter off of her feet!"

I laughed, "You will, he's coming to graduation."

"No, I want to meet him tonight. Invite him to the hotel for dinner!"

I nodded, slightly nervous. "Sure, I'll see if he's available and you've met him before. Holy crow."

"He was practically a toddler when we left Bella!" She laughed, "You were so mad at me when we left."

"I remember yelling at you, telling you that I would never live again. I was more or less a drama queen back then." I laughed.

"Oh honey, you were rightfully angry. I took you away from the only home and life you'd known. You and Jacob were inseparable, we spent so much time out on the reservation with the Blacks. I remember one afternoon we let you kids go to the beach, and Sara and I were sitting on a picnic table watching you play. You were building a sandcastle and ordering Jacob around, every time he'd add something to the castle you'd take it off. He was getting so irritated he finally filled a bucket of sand and pulled your bottoms down and dumped it in." She began laughing, "You cried so hard it made him cry, oh it was so cute!"

"I sounded like a brat."

"You were 3 Bella. Anyways, so..how are things going between you?"

I blushed, knowing that my Dad had probably called her when we got the talk from Charlie. "They are going really good."

"Yeah? That's what I hear." She gave me that motherly look and put her hand in mine. "Bella, I trust you 100% but I want you to be careful."

I shook my head, "Mom, we're not doing anything. I promise you, but when the time comes we will both be cautious, OK."

She nodded and patted my hand, "Thank you. Is he a good kisser?" She giggled, she went from my mother to my friend in nothing flat.

I blushed and smiled widely, Jacob was indeed an amazing kisser but I wasn't about to divulge details to my mother. "Mom..."

"Oh you are no fun. OK. Why don't you call him right now?"

I nodded, glancing at the clock on my cell phone. His shift should've been over if all went well, over 10 minutes ago and I his speed dial 1 and listened to the tone. On the third ring he answered out of breath, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. You okay?"

"Yeah, literally just phased back. Aren't you still with your mom?" He began to whisper, cautious of prying ears.

"Yeah, I am. Uhm, she wants to have you to the hotel for dinner tonight. Are you free?"

"Yeah, tell her I'd love to be there. Should I eat before hand so I don't scare her?" He chuckled and I smiled down the phone.

"Great idea."

"OK, I have to go but i'll catch you later butterfly. Love you." He swiftly hung up, he'd never called me butterfly before but it was cute.

"So?! Is he coming?" Mom asked, lightly pinching my skin, I nodded and she shot her hand in the air, "Yes! Let's go buy you a new outfit to celebrate!" I groaned, this was nearly over.

Another two hours later we loaded up her rental car with everything from clothing to bedding, rugs, lamps and things I'd need for my dorm room. I was set, but I didn't have the heart to tell her I didn't want to go to college. If I didn't I could always use the stuff in my room at Charlie's, lord knows it could use a make over.

As I lugged the final bag into my room I sighed, there was way too much stuff here. I grabbed my robe and headed for the shower to get ready for dinner with Jake and Mom.

As I was sliding on my shoes Jacob poked his head in the door which confused me since my dad was home.

"You know my Dad is home...right?" I eyed him cautiously.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I came here to talk to him about the whole Jade debacle."

I mouthed 'O' and turned back to the mirror, "How'd that go?"

He stood behind me and mindlessly braided my hair for me, he never asked to do it he just sort of happened to start doing it and then realized it. It was adorable and I loved feeling him running his fingers through my hair.

"Well...I feel better that he knows I'm not this monster who uses women and that I'm not after your virtue." He pushed his tongue up onto his top lip and smirked.

"God, did he actually say that to you? You were after my virtue?" He nodded and pulled some more hair into the braid, he must be doing a french braid. "Geeze."

"It's okay, but the plus here is that he's Chief of Police in a very small town."

"So?"

"So...He's filing a report against her, finding the other kid she did it to and making a case out of it. AND," He ended the braid with a rubber band and I shook my head, amazed he could braid hair so beautifully and so quickly. I turned around to face him. "He's going into my school with me on Monday to call Jade into the office to see if we can't get her to fess up. Either way, she's going to be in trouble and I feel so much better. I really need to work on getting the word out about it so the school doesn't think less of you. I really...I honestly didn't even think about that before and I feel so bad about it."

"Your dad wasn't too hard on me either, he said he believed me and that he was sorry he jumped me the other night about not telling you everything. I told him that I have always been honest with you and that I'd told you the truth after the dance and he of course wanted that story. After that he said he felt closer to me, like I was being honest with him and he liked it. He said he still worries about us going to fast but he feels better knowing I'm not the guy he thought I was."

"That's good to hear Jake, you deserve to have your name cleared. Honestly, you are such a nice guy."

"I'm not _that_ nice." He chuckled, squeezing me.

"You are so, you would go out of your way to help anyone who needed it and you know it."

He nodded, "Yeah, well. Anyways..." He laughed, "Let's head to your mom's."

Mom's reaction to Jacob when she opened the hotel door was nothing short of comical, it was as though she met her favorite celebrity. She ushered us inside and bombarded Jake with hugs and showered him with attention which I'm sure he was loving, he'd shot me approving looks over dinner and she patted my leg which told me she approved.

While they'd gotten caught up with each other up until this point now the real fun could start, because now she had on her 'mommy' hat.

"So, Jake..." She gestured to the non existent space between us on the couch, her and Phil sat across from us on chairs. "I hear you have good intentions."

"Yes." He stated, he more or less hissed the 's' and we all laughed. "I mean, I do."

"I'm glad to hear that, because as gorgeous as you are..." She fanned herself playfully and I wanted to crawl into a hole but Jacob was clenching my hand. "I know she won't be able to resist you forever. I just want you to be safe, okay?"

He nodded, swallowing thickly. "Yes ma'am."

"Ma'am!" She laughed, "Don't call me that, please...Renee."

"Yes, Renee." He chimed in, chuckling at my reddened skin.

Our night was a total success with minor embarrassment, Mom loved Jacob and couldn't wait to see him again and Jacob really enjoyed her. He'd told me she reminds him of me, and said he couldn't wait to see what I was like at her age and he guessed it wasnt much different.

_I had been so caught up in finalizing everything to do with graduation that it had slipped my mind that we had dinner plans this evening. My graduation was at 6 and Jake and I were headed to dinner with our Dad's. My Mom and Phil were taking me and Jake to breakfast. As I was getting my gown from the back of my closet my Dad came in. _

"_Hey kiddo." Charlie said, hiding his hands behind his back nervously. _

"_Hi." I pulled the gown out and tossed it onto the bed and groaned. "I wish I could have them mail me the dang diploma and skip all this celebration." I sank to my bed and he sat down next to me. _

"_I know." He nodded, "But yeah, I got you something." He handed me a small box with a bow on it and stood up. _

_I turned beet red, a box of condoms. "Dad..."_

_He threw his hands up in protest, "I know what you both said and humor me. OK?"_

"_We aren't! God." I threw the box on my desk and grabbed my cap. "But fine."_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_Graduation sucked, but I managed not to trip over my own two clumsy feet. I'd taken pictures with everyone and said goodbye to Forks High School, for good._

_We'd all gone to a nice dinner in Seattle and had fun conversations about me growing up and I realized that the future was now up to me and what I did with it. I had to make up my mind._

"_Bella?" Jacob asked from my desk, I was pulling my hair up and turned to him._

"_Yea?" But as I turned neither of us had any words to say as he held my Brown University acceptance letter in his hands once again, a look of sadness washed over his tired face. "You need to go."_

"Jake...No..."

_He held his arms up, trying to pull me towards him but I jerked my arms out of his grip. "Bella,Listen to me..."_

_"I thought things between us were great, why do you insist I leave?"_

_"Bells, we are great...beyond great. I don't want you leave, but you owe it to yourself to at least try" I shook my head but he kept talking, "I'm not going to argue with you about it, you are going to call them and accept your admittance and I'm going to move you in to the dorms myself!"_

_He sat down next to me, his voice dropping to a softer, gentler tone, "I want you to go, I want you to experience college and better your education. You have wanted to be a teacher, so go get your degree! You can come home when you finish and be a teacher right here in Forks if you want to, or wherever you choose." He squeezed my hand and I felt tears burning my eyes. "Don't cry."_

"_Jake I don't want to leave you."_

_He nodded sadly, "Look,"_

I shook my head, "No, I cannot lose you again Jacob. That was the worst month of my life!"

_Tears welled up in my eyes and they fell in rivers, sobs wracking me as I tried to talk through them. "I can't lose you...again...please...Jake..."_

"_Hey, Hey." He hugged me tightly, his warmth engulfing me. It normally made me happy but it made me get even more hysterical at the thought of me losing that comfort. "You aren't going to lose me, I promise you that. Shhhhh."_

_He eventually leaned back and looked me in the eye, I sniffled and shook my head. "Jake don't. Please. I need you."_

_He nodded, "I know, I need you too. But we aren't going to break up, I'll be here when you get back. I have a bunch of pack stuff coming up, there's been activity and we need to train some new members of the pack. I'll be busy and I want you to venture out, at least one of us can, you know?"_

"_Activity? There are vampires around again? What?" I panicked, fearing Edward had returned. _

_He shook his head, pulling hair behind my ear and wiping my tears away, "Not the Cullens, they are unfamiliar to us, we are on our guard in case they cross our treaty line. Nothing to worry about."_

"Nothing to worry about." I chuckled, sniffing again. "I worry about you all the time."

"_Well you shouldn't, you should trust that I know what I am doing and that I know how to handle myself."_

I hung my head, but he lifted my chin up so I had to look at him, "I love you, but you have to have faith in me in all aspects."

I nodded, "I do Jake."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Over the next two weeks Jacob had convinced me to give Brown a try, despite my gut feeling that something was going to go wrong. I'd called and set up my admission and spent every waking moment I could with him outside of his school and pack duties, enjoying his company. He'd promised me that we'd skype call every chance we got and though it was too far to visit we'd made it work, texting also. He'd given me a beautiful necklace with a heart on it that had his name on the back, closest to my heart and mine on the front in tiny letters. He'd told me it meant my heart came first, but his was always there too. It meant a lot to me, especially given this whole ordeal.

As I had arrived at my dormitory I was saddened by the fact that I'd left the comfort of Forks behind, my family and friends and Jacob. He'd promised we'd skype as much as we could and I'd give him a virtual tour of my dorm room which wouldn't take long.

The room was small, very small. It held two twin loft beds on either side of a picture window. Under the beds housed a desk for each of us and a small dresser. We each had a closet on our side of the room and that was it, nothing fancy. In the rest of the unit was a kitchen and living room and a small balcony, and a bathroom that was bigger than our bedroom. It would have been ideal for a single person but I wouldn't complain because it would hopefully provide a distraction to have a roommate. Boy how accurate that was.

When she had arrived it was slightly awkward meeting a stranger you'd now be sharing an apartment with. She was pretty, very pretty and looked to be from a sunny state. Her tan was a deep golden brown, which made her blonde ringlets pop against her skin. She had blue eyes and manicured nails, very girly, her name was Candy. I wasn't sure if that was her legal name, but that was how she introduced herself. After she decorated her half of the room I realized she was from California, also a long way from home. I'd put up pictures of Jacob and I and some of the others but that was it. It was hardly homey to me and I deeply wished I'd stayed in Forks.

I'd fixed myself lunch and walked into the bedroom to put my clothes in the dresser and saw Candy sitting at my desk looking over my photos, clicking her tongue against her teeth. When she saw me she smirked at me, not moving. "WHO is this delicious hunk?" She held up a picture of me and Jacob on first beach that I had Seth take, the sunset in the background.

"My boyfriend, Jacob." She raised her eyebrows and looked me up and down, obviously giving me a look over. 

"A guy friend?"

"No, boyfriend."

She laughed but it was a belittling laugh, "Why would he date you? I mean...no offense but look at you..." She gestured towards my outfit which, I'll admit was just jeans and a hoodie but I was comfortable and not here to impress anyone.

"How exactly am I not supposed to be offended by that statement?" I said, boldly. I refrained from hitting the smirk off her face, which is what I wanted to do.

She waved her hand and sat the photo back in it's place. "Well, I didn't mean anything. It looks like you two have known each other your whole lives. So you were built in bump buddies, obviously. I bet he's good in bed, huh?"

I was growing irritated and was about to make a remark when I got a skype call. However she squealed, "Oooooh speaking of the hunk! Accept call!" she sung. Jacob's face lit up the screen and he looked confused. "Hello hunky man!"

I giggled at his confusion, "Uhm, hello."

"Hello there, what might your name be?"

His face made me giggle, he seemed annoyed just by her voice like I was. "Jacob."

"Oooh Jake!" she squealed.

He frowned and shook his head. "No, Jacob." He loved the nickname Jake, but apparently only when I used it.

"Ok, Jacob it is. So...you and Bella...Is that true?"

"Is what true?"

"You two are dating? Bumping uglies? You know..."

He looked from side to side and I came up behind Candy so he could see me and he smiled, "Hey Bells!"

I smiled, "Hi Jake."

She scoffed, "Ok...I get the picture. I'll leave you two to beat it off virtually." She slammed the bedroom door on her way out and I cringed as Jacob clenched his desk and leaned really close to the screen dramatically.

"Was that Satan herself?!" I burst out laughing as he relaxed and smiled. "I'm sorry you didn't get a nice roommate."

"It's okay, I'll just keep to myself which is nothing new."

"I'll have to be careful and make sure I wear a shirt in case she answers anymore of my calls." He shuddered and winked at me. "I love you Bells."

I knew he wanted to say he missed me, I missed him too. I missed his warm embrace and his kisses. I missed his laugh and his sarcastic responses to just about everything. I missed the way his nostrils flared when he lied to the guys, he'd yet to try it on me. But he didn't want to make me sad, he was the one that told me to come out here after all.

"I love you too."

"So, how about that room tour?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I'd been at Brown for 6 months now and I was still not impressed with this whole, 'lets go to college and get a better education' idea I was thrown into. I'd wanted to go home badly, I felt like there was a hole in my heart and nobody could heal it except my own personal sun. Candy got weirder and weirder as the days drug on, can you imagine that? She had a different guy over just about every night and would have sex with me in the room! The first time she'd brought one in she just started getting undressed and I was on a call with Jacob who cleared his throat so she would notice us.

But she just growled at us to shut up and they climbed up to her bed and had very loud animalistic sex while we tried skyping. I typed to Jake that I would go to the living room and we finished our call there but I was fed up with the parade of guys through my bedroom. I tried telling her it bothered me and her response was, 'So tell Jacob to come over and jump HIS bone.'

Over the week before Spring Break Jacob was unusually busy with school and the new job he'd gotten he had told me he needed to get his mind off of 'things' whatever those were. I knew we missed each other like crazy, but avoided talking about it all together. I had wanted to go home for Spring Break and even researched flights but the good flights were booked leaving the highly priced ones and I just couldn't afford it.

So I stayed behind on campus while Candy left 'thank god', headed to the airport to fly home for the week. She'd had the nerve to ask if I wanted to go but I happily declined. I'd yet to really make any friends here but was more than okay with that though now I wished I knew someone to take take the boredom out of this break. I'd treated myself to some lunch and went to a karoake bar for some entertainment a couple times but being alone was sad.

As I rinsed my cup in the sink a knock on the door startled me, it was loud and authoritative. I dropped the cup in the sink and it clinked around a few times before stopping all together. I cursed under my breath and wiped my hands as the visitor banged on the door even louder.

"Hold on! Damn." I squealed, impatient little pricks. My guess is it was one of Candy's latest flings, they were bound to find out about each other. I swung the door open, pissed off and ready to yell at whoever it was but my voice was stuck in my throat.

"Can you come out and play?" he asked. My knees went weak and I felt him grab me, I knew he was holding me but my body wouldn't register anything but shock. Why was he here, why? He lifted me gently into his arms and I felt my body go limp and ugly sobs took over.

"J-J-Jaaaakeeee!" I managed. Still crying but my body finally caught up to my vocal chords and I wrapped my body around him like a glove, clinging to him like he was only a vision. He rubbed my back with his warm hands and kissed my neck gently. He smelled like heaven, woodsy and that ax cologne I loved so much. His hair was longer but I knew that because we'd skyped every day, it was because there were no threats on the Res right now and they didn't have to phase everyday.

"Hi Bells." He chuckled into my ear, my sobs were subsiding and I assassinated his beautiful full lips. God they tasted so amazing, his warm lip wrapped between both of mine, my tongue flicking it. His grip on me tightened and he closed the door we'd neglected when he got there, pushing me up against it for leverage. His tongue flicked my lip and I opened my mouth, welcoming his sweet tongue. His tongue explored the inside of my mouth and I sucked on it, massaging the bottom of it with my own enticing a moan from deep within his throat.

He managed to find the couch and sat down on it, keeping me wrapped around his waist so I was now straddling him. I was curious as to how he managed to get out here, I was dying to know _how _he got here but right now all I wanted was this. I'd missed this incredible feeling of love, nothing could ever take it's place.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Mmmhmm" I moaned, my forehead was against his and we were both trying to catch our breath. My lips were warm and raw from our heavy make out session that was just that. A thousand kisses, all of them were sweet and meaningful.

"God I've missed that." He kissed the tip of my nose and pushed my hair behind my ears as I leaned back and sighed contentedly.

"Mmm me too. Now that I have control of my self...how'd you manage to come out here?" 

He chuckled and put his hands on my hips, gently squeezing them with his warm russet hands. "I wanted to surprise you, I was working a lot of overtime to help pay for the trip. Everyone chipped in on the flight, even the council."

He was really good at surprises, unlike me. He couldn't lie to me though, his nostril flares when he did so and I told him I knew that. He would just avoid talking to me about anything related to the secret, which would explain why he avoided talking to me about missing me or spring break weeks leading up to today. "Wow, that was so nice of them. Why are they doing that?"

He bowed his head and a smirk crossed his beautiful features, I rubbed my hands up each of his rock hard biceps and palmed his shoulders through his grey vneck. "Sam...stepped down."

I scrunched my face in confusion, "How can the Alpha step down? I thought it was his destiny to be the natural born leader?"

"The true Alphas destiny, yes." He smiled his smile at me, obviously proud that I remembered his tribal stories.

"So, Sam's not the true Alpha then. Who is?" I thumbed his ear lobes now, his hands still resting on my hips. He just smiled at me and my hands froze. "You?!" He nodded and chuckled again. "Oh my god...you are the true Alpha...wow. Are you...excited about that?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I am. It's taken some getting used to, being the one giving orders and directions but it's kind of nice not having to listen to someone else for a change."

I nodded, kissing him lightly on the mouth. "Congratulations then Jake. I'm happy for you!" He mumbled a thanks while kissing me, but it wasn't anything but a simple peck on the mouth. "So what's changed with the pack then? Is everyone listening to you?"

He shrugged his shoulders, the muscles rippled beneath my fingers. "For the most part, it's hard to adjust after so many years of a different leader. I'm having issues with Leah but hell that was a given."

I laughed with him, Leah was definitely a stubborn individual and I hadn't really talked to her before and didn't care to. "Yeah, I bet. Things still tense with her, Emily and Sam?"

He nodded, "I don't think that knife will ever be removed. Where's Satan."

I laughed, "Went home to her family, thank god. I bet you are sad you missed her, huh?"

He chuckled, "Oh yeah."

We stared at each other a few minutes before he finally spoke up, "I love you."

I smiled, taking a deep breath..."I love you too."

He smiled at me so lovingly and kissed me. Which quickly turned into another heated make-out session, I was so excited to have him here in my arms. His hand hit the exposed skin below my shirt and my jeans and it made my heart race, just feeling his skin on mine was incredible. I involuntarily moaned into his mouth and ground into his lap and felt him moan into my mouth and his arousal pressing against the side of my thigh. I swallowed thickly and ran my hands up and down his chest, we'd yet to make it past groping over clothing and a million scenarios raced through my head but all in an instant that changed.

All of a sudden the door jolted open and we pulled apart frantically.

"Fucking shit!" Candy threw her keys on the counter and slammed the door, kicking her suitcases she'd abandoned by the door. Jacob had slumped down on the couch so I looked like I was kneeling on the sofa facing her. "My car broke down and the tow truck wouldn't take me to the airport so I had to come home. No money left for my flight! This is bullshit. Now I'm stuck here with nothing to do!"

"Uhm." I cleared my throat, my voice sounding weird, "I'm sorry Candy."

She threw her hands in the air and grabbed a bottle of wine, "I'll just get drunk and fuck the next guy I see." I closed my eyes and Jacob squeezed me I looked down at him and he shook his head furiously and mouthed 'get me out of here' and I wanted to laugh but I bit my lip.

She sat down in the chair and screamed so loud I thought my ears popped. "OH MY GOD! JAKE!"

He waved two fingers at her and smiled, "Hi."

"Oh my god, were you two..." She pointed at the position we were in and I went to climb off his lap. Jake made a gurgling noise and firmly held me in place so I sat still, bracing my arms on the back of the couch as he sat up straighter.

"No, we were just kissing."

"That's too bad." She mouthed, taking a guzzle from the wine bottle. "But this is great! We can all do something together! I could scrounge up some losers for a party or something, I'm sure someone is left on this god forsaken campus."

"Actually, I had hoped we could spend time together alone." I wrung my hands together, nervous to turn her down.

"Well that's rude little bitch." She laughed, I wanted to deck her but Jacob coughed and gently placed me next to him and he finally stood up and motioned for me to follow him out the door. We left Candy sitting on the chair looking dumbfounded that we didn't want her company, why that was a shock to her was beyond me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I've got 20 chapters written and I'm feeling great about the amount and quality of reviews you guys give for each chapter sooooo my gift to you guys! BUT...please continue to give great reviews and I'll keep posting and writing more for you! :)**

Jacob had led me down the halls and into one of our many student lounges where he stopped and finally turned to me, "I actually have no idea where I'm going." He chuckled.

I laughed as he furrowed his brow, he was upset about meeting Candy and I didn't blame him in the slightest I was upset nearly every day. "I'm sorry she came back, I hope this doesn't ruin your visit." I hugged him close to me and he hesitated before wrapping his arms around me.

"Of course it won't, I'm too estatic to see you and...that little thing you did in there..." He nodded to accent his point and grinned, "Very nice."

I slapped his chest and shook my head, "Stop it."

He laughed, "What do you want to do now? You know, we could always finish it."

I looked at him and he bent to kiss me in a sneaky way so nobody saw and I bit my lip.

He began to rub my back and I honestly wished we could just curl up and take a nap together, I'd missed getting really good sleep. "Uhm...I'm not sure I don't leave campus much. There's a cafe across the street and..."

"Lunch, yeah. Let's grab lunch." But he didn't move, I felt his chest rise and fall and I glanced up at him. His eyes were watery from his yawn.

"Are you as tired as I am?"

He laughed and nodded, looking into my eyes..."Yeah, the flight was long and it was impossible to sleep."

"Want to take a nap and find something to do tonight?"

"Yes, sounds great but what about satan?"

I frowned, "It's still my dorm too, if she's in there we will just ignore her she'll eventually get the hint."

He looked at me as though he didn't believe me and I laughed, "Come on."

Candy was no where to be found, her bottle of wine was empty and sat where she had been moments before and we sighed together in relief and I tugged his warm hand in mine towards our room.

"Why would they give college kids loft beds?" He asked, crawling up the ladder first. He laid on the bed and scooted towards the wall making room for me as I followed him up, I curled into his side and bit my lip. I felt like crying, I was so happy to have him here but I couldn't help the countdown clock in my head until he left again.

"More space, I don't know. I hate it."

He bent to kiss me and frowned, "Bella don't think about me leaving. It'll spoil the time we do have together." I nodded.

He pulled me tightly into his side and I kissed him lightly as we settled in for our nap.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

THUD! THUD! THUD! _Ooooohhhh right there. Yes! Yes! THUD! THUD! THUD!_

I clenched my eyes shut and pulled the blankets over my head and groaned in frustration, Candy brought home another guy and our nap was shattered. I felt Jacob's breath on my face and lifted the blanket slightly and opened my eyes, he was looking at me with a look of amusement on his face.

"Is this really happening?" He whispered. I nodded after biting my lip in a knowing smile, this was something I was unfortunately used to. "Want to go grab that dinner?" I nodded and he kissed me before I could sit up, a secretive, sweet kiss and I smiled.

"I love having you here." He nodded and pointed at the ladder, telling me to go first. Once I had gotten down I beelined for the hallway and Jacob's size hindered him from making it down as quickly. As he untangled himself from the sheets and avoided gazing in their direction he turned himself around to back down the ladder and stopped short, heaving like he couldn't catch his breath. He looked out in the hall at me and I shrugged, motioning for him to come out with me. His mega watt smile lit up his face and he backed down the ladder the rest of the way, closing the door behind him.

Though I was confused I accepted the kiss he gave me when he made it to the hallway, kissing him back with matched passion. When he pulled back he smiled again like the chesire cat.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked, rubbing his back.

He shrugged, "Let's go get dinner first."

I nodded but tugged his hand, "Hold on, I need to grab my purse."

"Your money. It's no good here!" he said with a goofy accent causing me to giggle, I wasn't sure what had gotten into him but I loved this playful side to him.

We ended up in the cafe and had some dinner and he bought a double fudge sundae which we shared, he fed me and I fed him, was cheesy but also really sweet.

"So...Jake..."

"Yes..." He drew out the s and licked my spoon free of any ice cream before getting another spoon full.

I giggled, "What happened to you in the dorm? You looked like you were in pain."

He grinned again and laid his spoon down, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning back in his chair smiling at me. "You caught that, huh?" I nodded, confused. "Well...you know how I feel about imprinting, right?"

I nodded, "Yes, why?"

"Well...I was climbing down and I was thinking about you and how lucky I was to have you...and...I couldn't breathe." I scrunched my eyes in confusion and nodded for him to continue. "Bella, I was suffocating and the minute I locked eyes with you it went away. I...I am pretty sure I imprinted."

"Oh my god." I breathed out, my smile matching his. "Really?"

"Yeah, the elders describe it as an umistakable feeling that you cannot breathe and once your imprint is near you it ceases, I felt exactly that."

"Wait...so you imprinted on me..." I knew what he said, but I couldn't force myself to fully grasp the situation.

"My wolf has good taste too." He smirked, returning his attention to the ice cream.

"I mean, so does that change your opinion on imprinting?"

He shook his head, "No, not at all. I still think it's stupid and unecessary, but I'm glad that it was you my wolf chose. I was already in love with you so nothing changes except for that whole seperation anxiety."

I nodded, sort of numb with the new information but I wasn't going to let it slip that I was now Jacob's life partner indefinitly. Choosing to be with him the rest of my life luckily came before this imprint bond happened so I was bound to be more accepting of it. I was relieved that it happened and I didn't have to worry about him imprinting and leaving me years down the road.

"Well...I'm..." I shook my head, unsure of what word would best describe how I felt.

"Speechless?" He chuckled, sliding the icecream towards me. "I know, we can talk about it more later I just wanted you to know." He grinned at me and all the anxiety slipped away, I was happy to be his official imprint.

Jacob paid for the dinner and we headed towards the bustling college town to window shop and check out the area. As we were walking through town, our hands swinging between us entertwined, he groaned. "So now I know where Candy picks up her toys." He pointed across the alley to a club and Candy was outside in the same clothing she was in earlier, leaning against the telephone pole smoking a joint.

"We can cross the street and go home that way?" I offered, he nodded and we went to cross the street. Luckily we made it without her noticing us and stopped into the college book store.

"Do you have any school clothes?" Jacob asked, going through a rack of sweat shirts. "I mean, with your school on them, not actual clothes."

I shrugged, "No, I don't see the point in them."

"You support your school?" He laughed, "You should get something to remind you of school and your time here."

I got the feeling he was insinuating I'd be leaving soon which kind of excited me but I let it pass, "Sure, I can get something." We chose a fitted grey henley with 'Brown U' on the front in collegiate lettering and he picked up the tab. "Where'd you get all this money Mr. Money bags."

He laughed and flicked the shiny black card at me, "It's great to be King." He joked, sliding his wallet back into his back pocket,

We wandered through town a while longer but finally gave in to our exhaustion and settled in on the couch for some cuddling, "Want some popcorn? We could watch a movie?" He nodded and I went about making some popcorn while he chose a movie. He'd chosen the Notebook and I started it up, happy we'd only had a few girly movies to choose from. It was a nice break from all his manly movies with half naked girls in them. Half way through the movie Jacob knocked over the popcorn butter and it went all over me.

"Jesus, I'm sorry Bella. Your clothes are ruined!" He tried wiping at it with a napkin but it was no use, the oil had indeed ruined the clothes.

"Jake, it's okay. Really." I had no attachment to the clothes and wiped up what I could and frowned, "I need a shower though, I stink." He nodded and ran his hand through his hair. "Jake, it's okay really." I cleaned up our mess and grabbed some fresh clothes and headed for the bathroom. "You can come in in 5 minutes and sit on the toilet if you want to talk." He just nodded and I closed the door. It made me nervous to be naked with Jacob just on the other side of the door but knew he would not do anything to break that trust. Half way through the shampoo Jake came in and I poked my head out at him, he'd changed his t-shirt and sat down on the closed toilet. "Hey. You okay?"

He looked up at me and smiled, "Yes and no. I feel bad."

"Well don't, accidents happen." I went back in the shower and knew I was blushing like a mad woman. Jacob could reach out and touch me, naked as a jay bird and I was so embarrassed.

We talked about the movie, he'd said he liked it and wanted to see the end before we went to bed. I wasn't sure how we would get much sleep considering Candy would be bringing home another guy and banging him till dawn. The couch didn't pull out into a bed and we didn't have an air mattress but we would figure something out. As I was finishing my shower I was rinsing out my body pouf as Jacob groaned, "She's baaaackk."

"Hey little bitch." I heard her yell from the foyer and I rolled my eyes and shut off the water, hating to send Jacob out there alone with her.

I reached out for my towel and he stood, "I'll go wait in your room or something." I said okay and got dressed faster than I ever had before, not even really drying myself properly.

When I emerged Jacob was on the couch listening to Candy drone on about how awful the club had been that night, that they were all sloppy seconds and she needed a new lay tonight. I leaned over his shoulder, "Done." He leaned up and smiled, "You smell amazing." I kissed him quickly, embarrassed that Candy was watching like we were a side show.

I told him to come to my room and Candy insisted on tagging along, not really wanting to be alone. "How about that party! I could get Brady to bring some booze, play some sexy truth or dare!"

"Ah, no...We're not the party type, thank you though." I tried to be polite, I knew it was impossible because she was just a bitch.

"Not the party type. Not the drinking type. Sex? Don't swear like that! What the fuck DO you do lil bitch?" She ripped her top off without warning and Jacob dropped his gaze to the wall behind me and I was so mad at her for being so rude.

"I don't appreciate you doing that in front of him." Jacob clicked his tongue in his cheek and she glared at me, slowly unhooking her bra and letting her perky size B's hang free.

"Oops." She laughed, "Live a little. I'm sure he's seen tits before, yours no...but a body like that has been touched before. So."

That hit a nerve in me, I knew he'd been with someone and seen her before even if he didn't remember it. I instantly felt upset, though it was directed at Jacob and it shouldn't have been so I just sat down.

She snapped a new bra on and walked into his line of vision to choose a shirt and he adverted it once again. "Thought so, maybe if you weren't such a prude..." she threw on a revealing top and ripped her pants down to reveal a pink thong and something inside of me snapped.

"You know what Candy, shut the hell up!" My voice sounded forein to me at that moment, it was laced with anger towards her.

She looked shocked but I couldn't be sure, "WOW." She said loudly, uncrossing her arms. "It's about time you got a fucking back bone."

Jacob was staring at me, dumbfounded that I'd yelled but I wasn't done. "I don't care what people think, least of all you.!" She opened her mouth to say something,

"Will you shut up!" Jacob's voice startled me and I momentarily thought he was yelling at me.

Candy glared at him but he cut her off, "I said shut up! I don't care to hear what you have to say, I've never met anyone as rude as you and trust me I deal with some real assholes every day. Everything you do and say screams insecurity, it's not our problem so stop projecting it onto us!"

She rolled her eyes, "Last time I checked this was my apartment too, I can walk around naked if I want to and bring whomever I want home. And this?" She pointed to her mouth, "Can do what it wants to. FUCK. YOU."

"And we're sure it does." He mumbled and stood up, I followed him out the door and pulled him down the hall to my RA's apartment. I knocked, determined to show Candy I wasn't going to let her walk all over me.

I told Rebecca all about Candy's habits and what it was like to live with her, she was just as apalled as we were by it and she was upset I hadn't said anything sooner. Despite it being an apartment it was still a dorm situation and she can and would be reprimanded for such behavior. She told us to stay out for a few hours so she could have time to evict Candy and I felt bad. Sure her way of life wasn't suitable to live with, but it was her life not my own. I felt bad that I'd gotten her kicked out of student housing, but Jake assured me it needed to be brought to someone's attention.

"Hey, want to go sing karoake and eat greasy bar food out of baskets used by other people?" I asked, grinning up at him like a little kid.

"Wait...you sing?" He raised his eyebrows and I started to throw my hands up in protest but he laughed, "no no...we're going. But no t-Swift"


	10. Chapter 10

We walked through the long winding campus sidewalks enjoying the scenery before us, our hands hung between us wrapped around each other for deal life. I was still in shock that Jacob was here on campus with me for an entire week, a nagging feeling of hope I could go home with him lingered but I knew I needed to stop being such a baby, at least that is what he'd tell me.

We'd gotten to the small tavern with no problem, it was close and the sign was visible from every side of the campus. It was naturally swarming with college kids as Jacob held my hand but let me pull him through the crowds of drunken kids as we looked for a table. I spotted one and squeezed his hand behind me slightly which he returned, the feeling of his hand in mine made my heart race and it was incredible. We finally let go of each others hands as we climbed up on the high back bar stools and he wiggled his eyebrows as he grabbed us each a menu.

"So what are we having? There's deep fried fat!" Jacob laughed, handing me a menu.

"Sounds good, can we have a double order?" We laughed again as Taylor Swift's voice filled the speakers, a break from karaoke.

"Oh, for the love of god!" Jacob groaned. "It's no wonder people can't stand her, they overplay her."

Our waitress took our orders and handed us a karaoke song book. "Are you seriously going to go up there and sing?" I looked at him carefully, he wasn't mocking me he was curious.

I nodded, sliding the closed book towards him. "Yes, I don't need the book though. You should pick one and sing it, I have to go sign up. I'll be right back."

I knew Jacob was...confused it was written all over his face but I had a method to my madness. I knew in my heart long before the imprint happened that Jacob was incredibly special to me. He'd brought me out of my depression and mended my heart, something I never could forsee happening again. I was broken, but he allowed me to trust again and I was able to love for the first time. I was afraid of telling him all of that which was stupid but I chose a song that did it for me.

Luckily they had the instrumental track which meant I was on my own for the lyrics but I had them memorized.

Half way through our grease fest my name was called and I clenched my eyes shut and washed my food down. I bit my lip and glanced at Jacob's curious gaze, "Just pay attention." I smiled and nervously headed up to stand under the hot lights. I gripped the microphone in my hand until my knuckles were white and tried to steady my heart as the music began. I couldn't see anything in front of me due to the lights which was probably a good thing, I'd just panic if I saw his reaction.

_Sweet love, sweet love. _I sang slowly, allowing my emotions to change the chords.

_Trapped in your love, I've opened up, unsure I can trust _I breathed out, hearing a lot of people yelling and encouraging me to sing out.

_my heart and I were buried in dust.  
Free me, free us._

_You're all I need when I'm holding you tight._

_If you walk away I will suffer tonight. _The lights shifted to a blue and I could see Jake staring back at me, his napkin hanging from his hand mid wipe.

_I found a man I can trust_

_And boy I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_can you see than im bound in chains_

_I finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_

_I am bound to you._ The lights shifted once more and Jake was leaning on the table, staring at me stunned by either the words or my voice which either could be good or bad.

_So much, so young_

_I've faced on my own_

_Walls I built up became my home_

_I'm strong and i'm sure _

_there's a fire in us_

_sweet love, so pure._

_I catch my breath with just one beating heart break_

_And I brace myself please dont tear this apart_

_I found a man I can trust_

_An boy I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_can you see that im bound in chains_

_I finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_

_I am bound to you._

_Suddenly the moment's here. I embrace my fears_

_all I have been carrying all these years _

_do I risk it all come this far just to fall fall _I really felt like a power house, like Christina Aguilera and I belted it out. I guess it didn't sound too bad because the place erupted in cheers.

_oh I can trust and boy I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time _

_can you see that im bound in chains_

_and finally found my way I am bound to you._

_I am_

_Ooooh I am_

_I'm bound to you._

The entire room erupted in cheers and screams, most of them being drunken ones. But I was blushing, I was embarrassed and had my sights set on the table.I handed the microphone off and headed back to my table with my head down. I was embarrassed but that was kind of the point of karaoke right? I sat down and glanced at Jacob, both his hands were on either side of his coke and he was staring at the stage. I was quiet a few minutes before I spoke up, "Jake?"

He finally looked behind me and I turned to see what he was looking at, only it wasn't a what. "Hello, my name is Jimmy Star. The owner of Star records in Los Angeles, that was outstanding up there! Please tell me you aren't already signed."

I couldn't form a coherent word, I was in shock. I had shaken his hand, I think. Jimmy looked to Jacob and shrugged, Jacob spoke up for me.

"Uh, this is Bella. Bella..." I glared at Jacob, almost annoyed he gave him my name. "I think she's in shock. She's never done that before."

"You mean she's a singing prodigy and never used her talents until that performance?!" Jimmy whispered loudly, pulling a card from his shirt pocket handing it to Jacob. "Please call me. You need signed Bella. You have an incredible talent, one that we can showcase and get you comfortable sharing. This time next year we can have you on your first tour! You are?" He shook Jacob's hand.

"Jacob."

"The..."

"Boyfriend."

"Excellent!" He whispered loudly, "Work on her, this is an incredible opportunity, not many of my clients get discovered this way without extensive auditions. Think about it. Enjoy your evening."

I just stared at Jake, not believing that all of that just happened. He eventually leaned forward and took my hand that was clenching a torn up napkin and un-clenched it. "Say something, what are you thinking?"

"I don't know. I'm just numb."

"I loved the song, by the way." His smile was warm and approving and I had forgotten there was a reason for my temporary madness. The song!

"Did you know it was for you?"

"After the first verse I did, it described how you felt right?" I nodded. "You can always, and I mean always communicate your feelings to me like that but...this?" He grinned widely and gripped my hand, "A public display of affection like that...definitely okay too!" He leaned forward and got giddy, swinging his arms and kicking his feet on the bar stool. "But Bella...Oh my god! I didn't know you could sing like _that_! You are incredible!"

I shook my head furiously, "Jake, No..."

"What do you mean no?!" He shrieked, "You just got approached by a record exec! OBVIOUSLY you can sing!"

"I dunno, can we go? I feel like everyone is staring at me." I rubbed my cheeks with the palms of my hands furiously attempting to hide the blush on my face and Jacob nodded, finishing his coke quickly.

As we walked back to the dorm though, Jacob made it known he thought I was a gift from God. "You have an incredible personality Bella, you are beautiful and talented. You can't shove it under a rug and ignore that...You owe it to yourself to try new things, even if they scare you!"

I bit the inside of my cheek and stepped to the side of a steel grate, they scared me. You could see all the way through the ground. "I know, I know...I just...I'm not sure I want the world to know I have that talent. I like that some sleazy college bar and you are the only ones that know it."

"Ah, no. You agreed to go out with us for our karaoke night. So they'll know and everyone in that bar will know too."

"Well crap." I couldn't go back on that promise, it was nice that Jake's friends wanted me around. Sadly with college happening after Graduation I never got to go out with them and wanted to, but he was right my talent wouldn't be easily hidden.

"Just think about it, that's all I'm saying. Hey, I'm going to run in here to the bathroom, that ok?"

I nodded and sat down at a table just outside the door watching the college crowds meander in the streets like sheep. But I began to feel short of breath and glanced at the few patrons seated at the table next to me, they were engrossed in a conversation about some club they'd gone to that night. I took deep breaths and wondered if this is what Jacob felt when he'd realized he imprinted, it felt as though a small elephant found sol-ice in sitting atop my chest.

The deep breathing was keeping me alive at best but a creeping burning sensation replaced the need for air and I stood to elongate my torso, hoping it would somehow magically fix what I was feeling. I fought the burning for a few more seconds when I turned and saw Jake coming from the bathroom, filing through the mass of students inside his eyes locked on mine. He looked feral, his eyes dark and focused on me and only me. The burning sensation ceased and by the time he'd made it to my side I could breathe easy again, his eyes lightened and he groaned.

"Shit." He mumbled, slamming his body into the chair where I'd previously been dealing with my own attack, something tells me I wasn't the only one.


End file.
